A Choice
by MrsColbert
Summary: Sookie reluctantly makes a choice leaving her under Eric's protection. They have history and chemistry, but can she really trust him to teach her the lessons she will need to survive? Somewhat A/U. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Writing just for fun. Hope you enjoy. Obviously, most of these characters are not mine.**

"In three days time your Vampire is going to attempt to enslave you."

"What? How do you know this? Who are you?" I've got to get out of here. These damn supes won't be happy until I'm enslaved or dead.

"I am Faery. A messenger from the Prince of The Fae realm. Fear not, young one. Your vampire is ignorant of our magic. Fae magic is powerful, equal to his own, though different. I have been commanded to train you in our ways, then you will be ready to face him and become his equal and his mate."

"How? There is no time. My light is weakening every time I use it. Maybe I could counter a weaker Vampire, but he is over 1000 years old. Even if I master some skills, three days is not enough time to be able to beat him in battle."

"You will not battle him, only match him. Ultimately you will be one with him, but you must be ready to show him your worth."

"I don't want to be one with him. There just isn't time. There's no way. He will out maneuver me. I'll be a slave forever, or worse, he will turn me."

"Yes, there is a way. You must come with me to Faery. Time is more malleable there. It will not be a problem."

"Come to Faery? Are you kidding? The last time I went there, I was held against my will and lost a year of my life. I barely escaped. They'll never let me leave. No way. I'm better off just spending my light here until it dies. Then I'll be finally free. I can leave the supernatural world behind."

"Don't be foolish, you selfish girl! Do you really think you can deny your nature? You were born Fae. You were born Brigant. You have been discovered, for better or worse, by the Vampire hierarchy. You are foolish to think that if you waste your power you'll be free of responsibility. If you waste your light you will be killed. You must nurture your light. Learn to protect yourself."

"I've been trying to protect myself. It is my disability that puts me in danger. If I get rid of it, none of the supes will want to use me anymore."

"I will help you. You must think of more than your immediate comfort. You have only two choices: Gain the strength to master your gifts, or waste your light, and die either as a vampire pet or prey. You see too much. The vampires will kill you if you become useless. You know this is true."

"I am just so tired of this! Tired of all the killing, the manipulation, lies, and destruction. Im tired of strange magical folk appearing on my doorstep all doom and gloom. I don't want to be part of the supernatural world. I never asked to be a part of it!"

"Ridiculous. You have been given great power, yet you wield it like an undisciplined child. Much more is expected of you. Many Fae have given their lives to keep you hidden until the right time. Live up to your calling, anything less is the selfishness of fools."

"Selfish?! You call me selfish? And foolish? This gift, as you call it, has been a curse my whole life. I have been abused, outcast and alone because of this so called gift. I hate it and would do anything to be rid of it and truly free. You come here, a stranger, after all this and have the audacity to make demands. I just want to be left alone to live a normal life. Everything I do is for family or friends. My work, my home, even my mind have been used by those around me. Vampires are fighting over who gets to use me, werewolves try to manipulate me, and now you want to use me too! If you have been protecting me, where were you with Uncle Bartlett? Or when the kids at school were mean? Why didn't you save me from Renee? Or in Dallas?"

"I can see you have yet to understand. Maybe your Vampire can help you more than I. Perhaps I will get farther negotiating with him than with you. Maybe I have been wrong to try to spare you his training. He may be able to help you see reason. I should go."

"What? Wait! What do you mean his training? Why do I need training from anyone? I'm not some trick pony you all can pull out to perform any old time you want."

"When he comes to you, he will bond you to him and, not knowing your position, he will begin to train you as his pet and slave. Perhaps after you have gained more discipline you will be ready to accept your responsibilities."

"I don't understand. What responsibilities? How will I gain more discipline? I will not be trained like a dog!"

"Oh, child, you have much to learn. When a vampire bonds a human, that vampire trains his human to obey, please, and serve him. Some vs are quite brutal in their techniques."

"What do you mean? He wants to beat me? Torture me?"

"Your vampire is wise and strong, so though to my knowledge he has never bonded before, I believe he will be a kind, if stern master. He is known for protecting his own and he inspires loyalty. He will train you, and through that training you will learn to accept your place. It would better for us and easier on you if you could avoid this bond, but sometimes one has to endure discipline to appreciate freedom."

"I will never call anyone master. And I don't want to be his mate. I don't love him."

"You desire him."

"I desire Ryan Gosling. But I don't love him."

He stares at me a moment, confused. "Nevertheless, It has been seen. For a vampire, he is shrewd enough to understand your importance once he recognizes it. Though he will never release you from his authority as his bonded, he is destined to be your companion. I doubt he will cause you too much pain until you are strong enough to match him. In your youth and foolishness you are unable to grasp the situation. His experience and discipline will protect you until you are ready. I will bargain with him. Then after he subdues you, you will be ready to hone your light."

"Subdues me? What the hell? I Am a free woman. A person. I have rights."

"Oh, you modern American women! Such childish idealism. Usually it is a delight to watch, but as the years pass your distorted sense of freedom weakens you."

"Huh?"

"You believe freedom means having the opportunity to fulfill all your dreams without the shackles of responsibility. This is not freedom, it is selfish ambition. Freedom comes after the acceptance of responsibility. It comes after one has earned a secure place in the world through the exercise of ones gifts, gaining strength, and through strength losing fear."

"I don't want to be with him. I want to be left alone. I don't want him to hurt me. I don't want any of this."

"I must go soon, darkness is beginning to fall and I too exposed. I doubt he will hurt you too much. He has yet to realize it but he loves you. Though it will go easier on you if you will submit to his rule right away. I have watched that vampire for many years. He has many admirable qualities for a vampire, but he will not endure disobedience. I had hoped to spare you the pain of servitude , but you must learn to value yourself. If you refuse to let your people teach you, then the task will fall to him and his methods. You think that by destroying your gift you gain freedom. You can not. You gain only weakness, obscurity and possibly death. One is only truly free when one has no reason to fear. Can you say you have no reason to fear?"

"Well, no. I am afraid of a lot of things. I'm. Afraid to leave my home. I'm afraid of losing my brother and my friends. I am afraid of being kidnapped by fairies, and now I'm afraid a vampire is out to make me into some kinky sex slave. I have a place. It is here! I just want to be left alone."

"Then you are not truly free. Very few earn the right to true liberty. You have the potential to be one of those few, but to do so you must accept your place. You were hidden here for protection. This is not where you truly belong."

"Ok, then. Shrugging for the sake of argument Where do I belong? You all keep telling me I'm meant for more, I "belong" somewhere else, but you won't say where it is, or what I'm supposed to do. You're telling me that everything I've ever known, all the pain, abuse, and rejection I've felt means nothing? My gran means nothing? My home means nothing? Just who do you think you are waltzing into my life and trying to upend it for your own purposes? You are no different than the Vampires. Your world, the vampire world are not for me. They are too violent, I hate the supe world. I am so sick of you people. Just what am I that makes me so important? Who am I that makes you believe you own a piece of me, that you have the right to interfere with me? That you are even allowed to protect me? Huh? Tell me. Tell me now!"

"You are one of the few remaining descendants of the Fae royal line. An heir in the house Brigant. Our family is the source of Fae light. We are bound to create it, nurture it, and steward it on behalf of the faery race. These are not small things. We are much revered among our race and our line is dying. You were conceived and hidden in this realm so our enemies and the Fae enemies would have no knowledge of you. Your life is precious. Your light is priceless."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Daughter, hundreds of years ago our prophets saw forth a war which would lead to darkness. After that war faery light would begin to diminish thru the decline of Brigant. Faeries were killed, our enemies prospered and our abilities to produce light have suffered. All of this they saw. At the time the Fae Lords Council proclaimed the prophecy across the realm so every kingdom, every house would prepare to resist the darkness. The Lords believed that the darkness could be prevented if we knew what was coming. Nevertheless, These things came to pass.

"Two hundred years ago a Faery was born, the Tartarus, we have come to call him. He seduced many Fae into the dark, despite our preparations. Together they betrayed the families of the Fae lords council and attempted to sever the Fae realm and rule. They hunted the light givers of House Brigant, turning them against their kind or murdering them outright. We feared extinction. Families were destroyed, whole houses and clans were obliterated. And yet, the seers saw all. They see all.

"When we were on the verge of destruction, they sent word through this realm to our prince that in one hundred years a Faery would be born on earth, a light giver, who would restore balance to faery and restore our light. Her descendants would bring forth a new generation of faery light. A new light upon which we would rebuild our race. Our prince acted at once. When the war began all Fae were recalled from your realm to serve and protect the Lord's Council. The Brigant Prince had unified his forces under his control to protect the light givers in Faery.

"Knowing the salvation of the Fae rested in this prophecy, he ordered his best warriors to earth to mate and bring forth this heir. But before they could leave, Tartarus captured the seer's messenger and tortured him brutally for fifty years until he revealed the message. Tartarus made an aggressive advance toward earth but was rebuffed by the Prince's Guard. When the threat was gone, our prince sealed the portals to earth, preventing another advance by Tartarus, but also marooning his warriors to live out their days in this realm. For generations we have watched the earth, preparing for the advent of the new light giver. In one hundred years many Fae have been born. Some have borne signs of their parentage, exceptional beauty, athleticism, some have even had extra sensory gifts, like you. But you, my dear precious daughter, are the only Fae capable of summoning her light. You are the only true Fae, born to this realm. though your connection be but small, it is deep. You carry the spark of Brigant magic.

"We have watched you as you have grown, seen all you have endured at the hands of filthy humans, and admired your strength. When you first manifest your light as a baby word was sent immediately to the prince. He commanded that the Fae guard you with our lives, which was done. As you've grown and humans have noticed your difference, your presence was betrayed. In the last twenty human years Tartarus has waged battle against the House Brigant to cross into this realm, find you and destroy you. To this day Brigant has prevailed, and no enemy that has crossed the realm has survived. But as the vampires revealed themselves, and Sophie Anne sought to procure you, the danger to your concealment has only increased. It is my hope that you will allow me to fully awaken your Fae light, train you in it's use, both for your protection and for the future of our race."

"OMG. Shut up! That cannot possibly be true."

"Can it not? Have you never noticed the rejuvenation you find from the sun? Doesn't your telepathy and control improve when you have been outside? These are the marks of Brigant. We derive our light from light itself. It powers us, nurtures us. And in turn, we honor it. You have a special calling among the fae, you are the foretold light giver. Your line will rejuvenate our race. Come with me, let me help you build your light and come to your Vampire whole. Now that you are exposed to the vampires, the Faery guard can no longer protect you fully. Our very presence here draws attention, from the vampires who thirst after us and from Tartarus himself. Stay and the Vampire will be your master and your main source of protection on the earth."

"If I leave, how can I come back in time to be with him? How will I be safe from Tartarus?"

"Tartarus knows the light giver is on this realm. He will never suspect that we have brought you home in the midst if such danger. You were kidnapped by a small band of careless warriors who hoped what we hope. That Tartarus would come here looking for you and be sealed seay from Faery. They put you at risk against the Prince's will. The nature of your escape cost you one year and drew further attention to your presence. Next time your reentrance to this realm will be better calculated. You were almost killed because of their foolish insubordination. They pay a high price for their crimes."

"So you would release your violent and mad enemy upon earth to save me and yourselves?"

"I would pay any price to restore the faery light."

"Well , that's not very neighborly. But, if I'm supposed to mate with Eric, how can I have a line?"

"That has yet to be revealed. We are subject to many mysteries yet. Time is short. What is your decision?"

"Well, as much as I hate the idea of having to fight Eric off, I'll just have to take my chances, because there is no way I'm letting you lure some maniac here to destroy everything and everyone I love. I don't care what your prophets say."

"You would choose this realm, it's rejection and abuse of you, the possibility of destruction or slavery, just to protect your friends and neighbors?"

"Yes. They are innocent in all this. And don't deserve to be abandoned like you abandoned me. I know I will never bow a knee to anyone. I am not afraid of Eric."

"Until you are stronger, you should be, because I for one, would not take my chances with him. Nevertheless, I must hasten. Are you set in your decision, child?"

"Yes. I can't scurry off every time a strange creature delivers a veiled threat. The responsibilities you mention begin here. I Know nothing about you, really, and I am not interested in setting myself up to get killed for a bunch of strangers. Kin or not, I've never even seen you before today. I'll just have to take my chances with the Vampire. Besides, my Gran always said I should never go anywhere with a stranger."

"You may soon regret this choice," the fairy warns.

"Well I, for one, agree with the girl." startled, my visitor and I are surprised to see an enormous shadowed figure balancing on the roof rail of my house.

"Eric!" Of course.

"Hello, little one." Eric walks off the edge of the roof and surrenders to gravity landing athletically beside me.

"Vampire."

"Prince Brigant," Eric nods deeply.

"Prince Brigant? You mean you are the Prince? Niall Brigant?"

"Thank you, Vampire." Prince Brigant insincerely intones. "How much have you heard?"

"Oh, quite enough, it seems I've only just scratched the surface of your value, little one." He stares down at me hungrily. "A fae princess, the foretold light bringer. I knew you your blood was different. This certainly makes things more interesting." His eyes smile into mine mischievously and I blush self consciously. He chuckles and I look away, failing aloofness.

"He wants me to leave for faery."

"It sounds to me like you have already made your decision."

I nod. "That's true. I can't abandon my home, but I won't be taking any of your nonsense either."

"Shocking" He comments. His tone sardonic. "Though You might be wise to listen to your grandfather. His strategy is sound. If you stay here, you will be without protection."

"If you will leave me alone, I'll be just fine!"

"That's not how it sounds to me. The Fae enemy is hard and vicious. I have heard of him. Tartarus is Cunning and determined to rule alone. Additionally, You still face danger from Sophie Anne, and I am becoming hungrier by the second."

"Eric, don't give me any of your nonsense. I am not interested in you."

A low growl spreads through his chest causing butterflies to take wing in my stomach. "Evidence to the contrary, fairy princess." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"She refuses to see reason, Vampire. Her youth does her a disservice."

He eyes me speculatively. "Clearly. She has no sense of self preservation. She suffers continually from her modern viewpoint. It's a shame she was born in such a permissive society. I wish you luck with her training." He turns to leave, vamp speed propelling him forward toward the woods.

"It is evident, Viking, that you already know of our situation."

Eric stops, turning only halfway around. "I have heard of it, yes."

"She needs protection." Eric faces Niall, looking disinterested.

"Our Fae forces draw too much attention from Tartarus, and as you can see, she suffers from too much vampire attention already."

"She didn't seem to suffer when I attended her a few months ago. Read her mind if you don't believe me." Smirking, he turns again into the woods.

"Eric! How dare you!" Blushing, shocked, I chide at his back.

"What is your desire for her?" Niall interrupts and Eric comes back to the edge if the yard.

"My desire remains as she and I have agreed, simply to employ her abilities occasionally." He lies. "However, it seems her association can no longer be borne lightly. You've suddenly become quite a popular and dangerous asset, haven't you dear?"

I roll my eyes. "I am not a piece of equipment. You can't assess a value to me. Both of you need leave." Eric evaluates me lewdly up and down.

"Oh Sookie, a piece of your equipment is worth quite a lot." Looking at Niall, "Believe me, the test drive was magnificent."

"Oh, you, filthy Viking!" I huff.

"That's right, baby. Keep it coming..." He purrs.

"I'll slap you into next week Eric!"

He raises an eyebrow, "You are welcome to try."

Humph.

Niall glides from the driveway to approach Eric beside the woods. "You are right. She has no sense of self preservation." Niall states grimly. "She needs protection."

"What can I do?" Eric shrugs. "Yes, I am a sheriff, but my powers as such are quite limited compared to your need." He gestures dismissively at me.

"I didn't think the mighty Viking shirks from danger."

"No," his eyes intensify, "but I fail to see why I should put my position and my progeny at risk for her. Her enemies are quite powerful."

"So are her allies." Niall glows celestially and the woods come alight behind him as his Faery guard in attendance answers his call.

Eric takes a deep, savoring breath. "Mmmm. It is a tremendous risk. Once she is revealed, her enemies will multiply. She is too difficult to controL, and unwilling to learn."

"If only she were willing, she could hone her light and become quite powerful in herself."

Eric purrs and narrows his eyes at me predatorily.

I feel a sudden stab of fear. "Oh, no you don't!" I step down off the porch toward them. "You two stop this now. You will not bargain for me like a show horse. I am standing right here. Stop it now! I am no one's asset. No one owns me!"

"Quiet, little girl. The grown ups are talking." Eric dismisses me and meets Niall's eyes.

"Argh! You stay out of my business, Eric. This is no concern if yours."

"Oh, but it is." His eyes still matching Niall. "Your people presume to bring a war to my doorstep. This is of great concern to me. You are of great concern to me."

"But these are not my people. I want you all to leave me alone."

"Never. " He quickly glances at me, then back to Niall. "It must be on my terms, I will not be undermined or limited in any way."

"Niall. Grandfather."

"I ask only that she be protected from her enemies, undamaged, and ready."

"Ready for what? Grandfather Niall look at me, please! No. You came here to protect me from him. No."

They pay me no attention.

"I want a complete bond".

"No! Never. No bond."

"You'll come to Faery with me, then? Stop this childish stubbornness?" Niall asks me directly.

"And abandon my home? I can't. If y'all want me to work for you so badly, why can't you just train me here?"

"A fair point," Eric says, licking his lips.

Niall narrows his eyes at Eric and his glow begins to hum. The woods pulse with energy in answer. "Daughter, I know you do not understand. But time is short. The Fae can no longer linger around your home to guard you, it is too dangerous for us and you. You show yourself to be still so young. Walk with the Viking for a while. He will strengthen you. He will teach you. Then you will be ready. He is your only hope if you wish to remain on this realm."

Eric gives me a fully self satisfied grin.

Oh barf. My subconscious dry heaves.

"Please, Grandfather. Don't do this. Tears prick my eyes. I don't want this. I don't want him."

Eric bristles.

That's right buddy, I think, narrowing my eyes at him.

Niall turns to Eric. "She will not be corrupted or turned. She must be whole and able to manifest her light, but a completed bond is acceptable. I'll leave the details up to you. If you deliver her when she is called, you will have my thanks."

"No! You will not do this to me! I am not a possession. You can't bargain for me. I don't want to be bonded!" I gather my light, and hit them full force. Niall absorbs the light, looking affectionately amused. The remainder slams into the brick wall of Eric. He, wind blown but still standing, is not as amused as Niall. He brushes his hair back into place and turns to me, growling. "Deal." He agrees over his shoulder, eyes boring a hole through mine, and Niall disappears.

Suddenly I feel cold and hot all at once. Sensing my vulnerability I judge the distance to my front door in the hopes of making a quick escape. No dice. Eric shakes his head and crooks a finger at me, beckoning me forward. My feet freeze to earth.

Eric frowns. "You will soon learn your place, girl." The quietness of his voice betrays the danger in his words. And even though he's across the yard I can hear him perfectly as if he were whispering in my ear. "You are under my protection and authority, go inside the house."

Scowling, I stomp my foot. "Well, you can "protect" me right down to your boots, mister, but I'm not taking orders from you, no matter what Grandpa Niall says. For all I know he's just a friend of yours sent here to trick me so I'll jump into bed with you out of fear. So, you can take your protection all the way back to Shreveport and sit on it."

He pops fang and in a flash he barrels into me, pitching me over his shoulder as he zooms into the house and deposits me with little grace on the couch.

"That's right little girl. For all YOU know he is a friend of mine. For all YOU know he is Santa Claus. For all YOU know he could very well be the fairy effing prince he claims to be! That's just the point. YOU. KNOW. NOTHING!" He shouts.

Shocked at his outburst, I don't know what to say. So I just stare at him, blinking as he looms alarmingly over me.

"You are far more valuable than even I imagined. Once your identity gets out, and it will eventually, every supe on this realm will want a piece of your light. They will attempt to either enslave you or kill you.

His intensity and urgent tone rattles my nerves.

"For one so unique you should have armies of guards at your disposal." He continues, unabated. "You should not be living so vulnerable alone out in the country. As much as I hate to disabuse you of your idealism, you must acknowledge that the axis of your universe has shifted. I have just sworn myself to the Prince of Fae light to protect you and deliver you safely to his hands. This is not an oath I take lightly. And you will respect it, too."

My stomach tightens and I sit up. He eyes me levelly, and I know I should watch myself.

Swallowing, I say "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make light of your feelings. But you have to admit that this, if it's true, is a lot to swallow all at once. I mean, I'm just a backwater hick barmaid. Now they want me to act like a fairy princess!"

"No, little one, you are not. You are a fairy princess who has been acting like a backwater hick barmaid. You are a descendant of the most noble and powerful house in the Fae realm. You are heir to the light that will sustain your race. And want me or not, you chose to take your chances with me."

"Tell me what you know," I command.

He raises an eyebrow.

I flush, rolling my eyes. "Please. "

Satisfied, he relents and sits opposite me perched on the edge of my recliner.

"Based on what I know of the prophecy of the light giver, her line will rebuild the Fae with a totally new manifestation of light that brings permanent unity between realms. I'm talking about peace, Sookie, real, lasting peace between Fae, between Weres and Vampires, and with humans. Peace. And all of this will only come to pass if I can keep you safe. I would have given everything I had for you before. I will give my very life for you now."

With his words I feel as if the ground has sunk beneath me. I narrow my eyes in disbelief. I cannot comprehend that this might be true. Then I remember.

"When I was little, after my parents died, I saw a man on the way home from school. I was cutting through the woods for a shortcut. Gran said it was dangerous, so I wasn't allowed, but I thought I could sneak back around the house before she saw. Anyway, right as I passed thru the cemetery on the edge of the woods I saw a man. He was beautiful. He seemed to glow and he had a sword unsheathed and covered with blood. I thought he was an angel. I could see he was wounded and heard his impending death. When he saw me he knelt to the ground and his thoughts became reverent. I came close, and when I reached out to touch him, he turned to dust.

"I cried out for gran. She came running from the kitchen and brought me inside. She tanned my hide good for disobeying her, and I never cut through the woods again. I forgot about it until just now."

He watched me carefully. "She must have known what you really are."

"She always accepted my difference. And never feared me, not really anyway. Though I could tell she was very worried and curious about me."

He watches me silently, considering my confession. "That makes two of us. You could have been killed. I'm glad she had the sense to discipline you. You deserved it. I would have done the same."

Ignoring his threat, I try to focus on all that has been revealed. "You would give everything you have for me?"

"Well, very nearly. To acquire a telepath would strengthen my position profoundly. But your vulnerability turns out to be my bargain. It seems you've done me one better," he grins possessively. "I will be offered the world and then some for you, little one. As always, you make things interesting."

"What do you mean? You intend to sell me?"

"Of course not, Sookie, I am foresworn. But no one else knows that. Your greatest shield is to appear as my pet."

"I won't obey you."

"We will see."

"I am not yours."

"Oh that's where you're wrong." He leans in close and I shrink back into the couch. "You are mine. I believe it, everyone you know believes it, the Fae Prince believes it, and you will believe it too. Soon you will beg to please me and it will be my joy to allow you."

An icy spike of desire shoots straight through me. I hate it when he does that. I am supposed to be insulted by that stuff.

"Ugh. Don't talk to me that way."

"And why not? I know you want me just as I want you. I know what you're feeling, remember?" He smirks.

Damn his blood. He knows what he's doing to me, the rat.

"Attraction and love are two different things. Just because I find you handsome doesn't mean I want you."

"Handsome?" He chuckles incredulously, "I think we both know its a lot more than that. I can feel the desire, lust and friendship you have for me all the way from Fangtasia. Even during the day, and especially when you dream." He taps me affectionately on the nose and my face flames. He grins appreciatively. "You are lovely. Don't worry lover, your feelings are reciprocated and soon we will satisfy each other. Fully. "

Annoyed at my disadvantage I break his gaze. "Whatever Eric. Will you go now?" If he doesn't stop talking I'm afraid I'll spontaneously combust, which I don't think would set a good precedent.

"Not until your guard is here. From this night onward you will have guards watching you around the clock. You must accustom yourself to the fact that your life has now changed. Also, I will speak to the Shifter. He will reduce your schedule. I will allow only a few shifts a month."

"No way. I will not quit my job. You can't make me. Sam needs me. I need to pay bills."

I am not telling you to quit, if you want to work more, you may serve at Fangtasia as often as you like. Your expenses are no longer your concern. I will give you everything you need or want from now on."

I jerk away from him. "I don't want anything from you. I will not be a kept woman. I can take care of myself."

"If that was true, I wouldn't be here," he sates flatly.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! I don't care what you say to Sam. I'll continue showing up for work anyway. I'll work during the day when you are powerless to stop me."

He hisses and grabs the hair at the nape of my neck. "Do you really want to see how powerful I am, baby? You told Niall you preferred to take your chances with me. Are you sure you're not afraid? Don't test me, Sookie. You will obey me in these things." He cocks an eyebrow. "Unless you prefer I burn down the bar and clear your bank accounts?"

Fear blooms in my chest and he smiles, satisfied. I realize he is deadly serious. "You will not!"

"To keep you safe?" He looks down his nose at me, "I will do worse than that."

"Fine. I'll talk to Sam myself, though," I grumble.

"That's a good girl. This will be easier for you, Sookie, if you will agree to obey me without a fight. I can be a gentle master if you will behave."

I bristle at his tone. "I'll listen to you, Eric, because you know more about fighting and war and the supernatural world. I'll never call you master. No matter what you do."

"Fair enough," he concedes too easily. "I look forward to the challenge. Pam is here. I must go attend to my other duties. Please be a good girl. We will discuss the fun part later."

OMG, I hate his condescension. "Fun part?"

He looks heatedly into my eyes. "Oh yes, I fully expect our bonding will be most fun," he leers. "For us both."

Desire and trepidation pool in my stomach. I hate myself. I hate him.

He winks.

"Talk to Pam. She will help you understand my position. Until tomorrow, lover."

He kisses me on my brow and vaults into the sky out of sight.

Just as I release my breath, Pam arrives and leans against the door smirking. "So, Eric wants me to show you some positions?"

"Hi Pam, do you want to braid my hair first or should I paint your nails?"

"I just got manicure this evening. I broke a nail on Gwendolyn's shackles."

"Who is Gwendolyn?" I cringe.

"Do you really want to know? I could tell you all about her. She really is most flexible."

"Never mind."

She laughs. "So what did the Master want you to tell me?"

I explain my situation and she stares dumbfounded. "And so Eric is planning to take on the entire supernatural world for the the chance to make you a warrior fairy princess? This is not a plan, it is a bad Disney movie!"

"Come off it Pam. Do you think I'm any happier about this than you? Now I might have to be bonded -whatever that means- to an ex-boyfriend I barely tolerate most days. I'm still not sure I believe this is true."

"You know Sookie, for a breather that has survived vampire attacks, murder attempts, kidnapping attempts, a staking, and even a would be rapist, you are still a lucky, lucky bloodbag. You fell bass-ackwards into the protection of one of the most desired and powerful warriors this realm has ever known. And for some reason that remains a mystery to me, he risks his property, his reputation, his progeny, and even his existence for a brat who won't deign follow his simplest order."

"I am not a brat. No one has the right to order me to do anything. I will never call him master."

"No," shaking her head emphatically, "you don't understand. Even though you are not yet bonded, he already is your master. You have only seen a small part of Eric's authority. Eric is Sheriff here, he is master of this area, so whether your human authorities recognize it or not, we are all his subjects.

"Aside from that, he is the strongest being in this whole area, and largely in this part of the world. There are maybe only ten vampires that we know of who are older than him. And most of them have lived apart from vampire hierarchy and thus have far less battle experience than Eric. He is widely recognized as one of, if not the most lethal being in the planet."

I gawk at her and laugh, "Eric? But sometimes he looks so goofy and gangly."

She looks pointedly at me in that steady predatory way that only a vampire can achieve. "If he claims you, you are his. No question. No one will dare challenge him. You are lucky because many will desire you, but almost no one has the means or ability to acquire you from him. If you're his, you are virtually untouchable on this realm."

"But he serves Sophie Anne. Can't she order him to do whatever she wants?"

"No. Not really. Yes, she is Queen, and he serves her in a sense, but to any supernatural being it is clear that she serves as Queen at his pleasure. She would be a fool to challenge him openly."

"Still, I am neither Vampire, nor a supe. I will not obey him."

"Willful to the end, I see. Always entertaining." She snorts. "I will leave the details between the two of you, but if you want advice, you should at least appear to submit right away. If he doesn't have to earn your respect, he can spend more time teaching you to defend yourself."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

She chuckles as if she has a private joke. "Ok, if that's the way you want to play it. I prefer it if you try to fight. It'll certainly be more fun to watch. But, please be careful with him. Despite all, you are my favorite breather and he is not known for his patience." She looks at me pointedly and I begin to feel dread.

"Has he always been good to you?" I question.

"Good? Probably not, but he has always been fair and usually gentle. And that is more than most of us get from our makers."

"What was it like when he first turned you?"

"Lonely, and I was unreasonably afraid. I was also thrilled to have so much new liberty. Life for women in my time was severely limited. Eric gave me hope when he turned me, even if it was unwelcome at the time. I understood neither the limitations of humanity nor the freedom of Vampirism. I am ashamed to say I resisted him that night. Now that I know him, I wish I had given myself to him freely, so he would have no reason to ever doubt me."

"Did he abuse you?"

"No. He was very strict at first. He trained me of course, it is the responsible thing to do, but once I learned obedience, he cared for me gently as I mourned my lost humanity. He made me a warrior to walk beside him. It is my honor to be his child. I am the envy of many progeny." She nods her head proudly, her countenance reflecting her honesty.

"What do you mean, trained?"

"Oh I see, now we are down to it." She laughs aloud. "This is not about him or the bond at all. You are just too proud and afraid to submit! Oh yes, I am going to enjoy watching him train you," she chuckles gleefully.

"Gee, thanks." I grumble. "I don't need to be trained. I am an adult, able to take care of myself."

"Of course you must be trained. Your current education is suitable only to a barmaid in Bon Temps. You are destined to be a warrior, a steward of high office. Even foot soldiers must be trained. You are capable of much more than you are, and _our_ master will groom you to achieve it."

"He and Niall said I need discipline."

"I agree. Discipline is the key to strength."

"What did they mean by that? Do they want to torture me? Niall said Vampires bond to humans to make them salves."

She hoots, amused, "Of course not, Sookie, Eric only wants to give you the teaching, practice, and correction necessary to make your light fully accessible to you. Vampires enslave ordinary humans to be servants. You are no servant, even if your beloved vermin treat you as such."

"He said he would beat me." I confess, feeling small. "Has he done anything like that to you?"

"Of course he has punished me," her voice exasperated. "How else do you think I became so strong? For a time he corrected me so often for talking back that he made me carry a leather strap in my purse so he didn't have to keep taking his belt off.

"What?" I'm horrified. "He beat you? That's terrible, Pam. Weren't you humiliated? I would be so angry. You seem so close now."

"Of course I was angry at the time. But I had the sense to recognize his authority over me, and I usually deserved it. I was undisciplined, reckless. He taught me and now I know better. We are stronger because of it, too."

"He won't turn me?"

"He keeps his word."

"Then he would burn down Merlotte's?"

"If he said so, I would not doubt it."

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to be bonded to anyone. I don't want this."

"The less you fight him, the easier it will be. He is a good and thorough master. If anyone can prepare you, Eric can. Besides, you cannot avoid it and you have the advantage if knowing he will not harm you permanently. He has sworn it, though I reluctantly believe his affection for you clouds his judgement. He is giving you a tremendous honor. If you can't be sane enough to accept it, why not at least try to enjoy the ride?"

"Yeah, I don't know, Pam, this is really just not my thing. I need to get some sleep. Grandfather Niall also said we would be mated." I yawn. "He said it has been seen, but I don't love him."

"Like I said, you are a lucky, lucky bloodbag. And if I were you, I would just fall in line. What have you got to lose? Besides, you will be dead in a month if he abandons you as you wish."

Leave it to a vampire to point out life's most terrifying truths to you right before bed.

"Our master told me to stay with you, so I will be in the house until I need to take shelter."

I roll my eyes. "Goodnight Pam."

"Good night, breather," she pops fang. "If you have trouble relaxing I'll be happy to soothe you."

"Go away Pam." I hear laughter.

The trouble was, I had a lot to lose. My independence and dignity being primary among those things at risk. I had a lot to think about. Am I really responsible for regenerating the Fae light? My light is weak, how can that be? Will I really become one with Eric? And what about this line of Fae that are supposed to come from me? All these questions weighed heavily on me, but none so heavy as the fact that I could hear the thoughts of my grandfather and despite all he promised aloud, he warned me to use my light and my wits to resist the bond for as long as I could to prevent its establishment. I wish I knew what the hell that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Again." He commands.

I sigh. The sun has barely set and my taskmaster isalready entrenched himself in my living room barking out orders. I wish I could make like Harry Potter and Apperate. Wrong fantasy, I know. Somehow a world in a place called Hogwarts seems more plausible to me than one where a vampire sits on my couch in Bon Temps. Yet, here I stand. I guess truth is stranger than fiction.

"Rule number one."

"I know nothing."

"Rule number two."

"The bond is sacred. Don't eff with the bond."

"Good. Rule number three."

"Always obey my master."

"Excellent. Rule number four."

I roll my eyes. "Always obey my master."

"Watch it girl. Rule number five."

Huff. "Always obey my master."

"Once more with feeling!"

"Always obey my master!"

"All together now!" he joins in.

"Always. Obey. My. Master."

"Yes, little one, always obey your master. And who is your master?" He teases.

"That's easy. I am!" I smile brightly.

"Mmmm." He frowns. "I can see we need to sign you up for the remedial program. We clearly have more work to do. Let me hear your fairy poem."

"Eric, please. That is so ridiculous. No." I refuse, perching myself on the arm of the sofa.

Eric's eyebrows shoot for the moon. "No?" He questions. "I guess we need to do the rules again, too." He points critically. "Did I give you permission to sit?"

Sighing, I stand again. "Sorry, I'm just getting real tired of this schoolhouse routine."

"Well, the sooner you finish your lessons, the sooner you can be free for the night. Now, are you going to tell me the fairy poem? Or shall I assign you sentences to write tomorrow morning?" You know, sometimes I just can't tell when he is joking.

"Fine, Eric, but it's embarrassing. Seriously, why do I have to sing it to the tune of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_? I only made it up so I wouldn't fall behind."

"You should not be embarrassed, little one. Your poem was much admired by the vampires at Fangtasia. Our kind know so little about the Fae, all information about them is greatly valued. It is for your own good, too. How do you expect to guide your people if you know nothing about them? This merely a drop in the ocean of Fae history, but it is a start and it could help you survive."

"Fine."

"You may begin."

"Ok, here goes," I clear my throat.

_"Claude, Brendan, Dermot, Lochlan, Naeve,  
if they catch you, you must be brave,  
Do not give them what they want,  
because they hate you a whole, whole lot._

_Sky and Water are frequently foes  
they'll nip your fingers and your toes.  
Elves and dryads are neutral  
fair to deal, true to all-usually._

_Do your best to earn Fae thanks.  
Protect your kind from Vampire pranks.  
Then they will be in debt to you,  
But never thank them for what they do._

_Claudine, Claudette, Fintan too,  
All have died and can't help you.  
If for help you must call,  
try your kinsman or Niall._

_Use your light to call your guard,  
if you drop your shields it shouldn't be hard.  
Weapons are steel, and iron too,  
Or you can use some lemon juice._

_But remember when all is done,  
Niall looks out for number one._"

"Well done, Sookie, well done!" Eric claps and grins like the father of a nursery school toddler, and I feel just about as big.

We have been at it for a month now. Every few nights Eric barges in my door, sits down and makes me memorize lists. We started with the vampire hierarchy of authority, then the names of kings and queens, their seconds, and sheriffs. Next he had me memorize my Fae genealogy, or as much of it as he could find out, and tonight he sprung his ridiculous set of rules on me.

Every night he makes me repeat the list until I've learned it, then I have to present it to him the following night plus all the ones I learned on previous nights. Right answers are rewarded with _privileges_ to sit down, get a drink of water, put my feet up, and finally, go to bed. If I answer wrong or omit anything, I lose my privileges and have to earn them back again.

During the days, since I hardly work anymore he put me on a rigorous schedule that involves physical training, etiquette and protocol lessons, martial arts and foreign languages.

I'm overwhelmed and exhausted. At first I refused to learn anything during his tutor sessions and tried to go straight to bed to ignore him, but he just took off all his clothes and climbed in with me.

I screamed bloody murder and like the pervert he is he laughed aloud. He said,  
"Lover, I am happy to start our training in bed. It is my hope to teach you a great many lessons here, though regrettably for tonight we must learn of other things. "

I jumped out of bed and put on my robe, but he refused to leave, saying he had gone to the trouble to follow me so we might as well just stay as we were. He wouldn't even get dressed, so I had to stand there all night in my pajamas watching him lecture on my bed in the nude. Distracting is hardly the word for it. Since then I have refused to give him the satisfaction of shocking me again, and have simply followed along out of sheer exasperation at his audacity.

I resisted the daytime regimen, too, the _first_ day. But the second day he hired an ex- Marine Gunnery Sergeant, who also happens to be a Were, to follow me around and keep me on task. I could have staked him for that, but quickly fell in line, as one does when 220 lbs of hollering muscle undertake to "motivate you". After these last few weeks I feel like I am beginning to understand how Eric has survived this long. He is just too damn stubborn to die. My will is weakening against his tireless tenacity and my light is dim. I worry for my future.

The short nature of our lesson tonight and its subject matter must mean he has plans. I doubt he's decided just to take a day off. He hasn't mentioned the bond since that night with Niall, and I have been happy to ignore the whole idea, but I have a feeling his silly "rules" are meant to prepare me for his next agenda item.

He allows me to sit and joins me on the couch. "Sookie, I want to tell you how pleased I am to see you working so hard. We have much to accomplish still, but if you keep at this pace, you will be ready for Faery much sooner. Well done little one, I would like to reward you."

"Does this mean you'll let Randy go?" I inquire hopefully.

"Randy? Oh, your personal coach?! No. He is very motivational for you. I'm considering giving him a raise."

"Personal coach? He is a highly decorated war veteran with twenty years of military experience training Marines. I'm just one girl from Bon Temps. Don't you think he's a bit much?"

He looks at me as if I've suddenly grown a mustache. "No Sookie, you are not a girl from Bon Temps. You are a princess, destined to defend your race and do great things. If Randy is anything, he is not overkill. Maybe if we treat you like a soldier, you will start to act like one."

I sigh. "They are _Marines_, Eric. I already made the mistake of calling him a soldier. Trust me, even you would make that mistake only once." I must be a magnet for overbearing alpha males. Lucky me.

He laughs loudly. "I'll be sure to stay frosty, then."

"Fine then," I give in. "Thanks, I guess. It's not like I have a choice with the work anyway," I pout.

"No. You do not, and you are most welcome for the instruction. Now as a reward I thought you might like to end early and have some ice cream. I'll wait."

Gee, big spender. Taking my cue, I head to the kitchen and fix myself a bowl of Blue Bell Cookies and Cream. I warm a bottle of True Blood for Eric, making a mental note to buy the cheap stuff next time, and carry it all back to the couch.

He takes a sip and places the bottle neatly on a coaster atop the side table. I spoon a bite of ice cream into my mouth and wait, watching him, for his next cue. I set my guard to high alert.

"Now it is time to discuss our future together."

I pull my knees to my chest on the couch and he angles himself toward me.

"I thought we have already had this discussion," I evade looking into my bowl.

"Sookie," he presses, "you must realize by now that you cannot escape our bonding."

I knew it. He's manipulating me with praise, free time, and ice cream. Is there no limit to his depravity? I abandon the ice cream bribe, putting the bowl on the table.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I avoid his eyes, and inspect the condition of my cuticles.

"You don't. It is for your protection. The sooner your bonded, the safer you'll be."

"Don't you mean its for my enslavement and your pleasure!" I glare at him going straight for the jugular. No point in beating around the rhetorical bush.

He winces. "Well, that is not my primary intention. I will naturally find it quite pleasurable, but you need it as much as I want it. And, incidentally, you could enjoy it too, if you chose."

"No thanks. I'm not talking about it. It is unnecessary anyway. You are already keeping me under lock and key."

"Impossible girl. Nevertheless, my petulant fairy, we must discuss it so you will know what to expect."

"No thanks. I am not bonding with you."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"No. I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are- Ugh", he grunts and slams his hand on the coffee table for emphasis. It splinters. "Sookie, this is childish. You will be my bonded. I am your master. You must accept this," his voice pleads in exasperation. "Most masters don't even give their bonded's a chance to reflect on it. I am trying to be magnanimous, but you are making it very hard."

"_Magnanimous_? You mean _lofty_ and _kinglike_?" Thank you Word of the Day. "Are you serious? Geeze, you never quit do you?" I stand gesturing angrily. "Am I not already doing everything you've asked -sorry, _commanded_? You know what's hard? Having your life bargained away by an obscure relative to some bloke who thinks he hung the moon. Honestly, Eric, why _would_ I want this? You literally swooped down out of the sky and have taken over my life. You've bullied me into giving up my work hours, and practically forced me to live like a boot camp soldier in my own home. I have a battery of tutors and even a drill sergeant. Not to mention the army of Weres guarding me during the day, and who knows how many creepy creepsters prowling around my land at night!"

Eric's eyes widen and his brows raise. "Some bloke? No. And don't you mean _Marine_?"

"What?"

"You said you areliving like a boot camp _soldier_, but I think you mean _Marine_. Your terminology would displease Randy."

"Randy? Arrrgh! You are so frustrating. And you call me childish!"

Eric sighs unnecessarily. "Sookie, listen to me. We have been over this. You can dislike the terms and manner of my ownership all you want. Still, you will never be rid of me. I've told you that I have a job ready for you at Fangtasia anytime you want to work. And as for the creepy creepsters epithet, you are disrespecting not only Pam, _my_ _progeny_, but also some of the most highly regarded vampires in my area, and most importantly, _me_. These vampires are willing to risk the true death to guard you at my request."

"Fine. Then let them off the hook."

"I will not."

"Because..." I sing-song, barely veiling my contempt. "they and you are mustachioed _creepy_ _creepsters_ who like to hold young girls prisoner in their own homes."

"Enough!" He shouts. "If that's your definition of a creepy creepster," his fangs draw out menacingly "then I truly do have much to teach you."

He speeds toward me, wraps his arm around my waist and knots his fist in my hair. He jerks my head back and exposes my neck. I wince and curse my body for its instinctive reaction. He inhales my fear deeply; my heart pounds in my ears.

"Would you like me to show you just how creepy I can be, little girl? Would you like me to stalk you when you shower? Watch when you sleep? Bug your phone and computer? Maybe I should hunt you in the dark, herding you through the woods to the cemetery where I pounce? Is that something you would like?"

I swallow nervously and he runs his fangs gently across my neck in an intimate gesture that both chills my spine and heats my core.

"Mmmm" he purrs. "You smell delicious. Your fear mingles with desire in a combination even I can hardly resist."

"Please do." I whisper in a small voice.

"Apologize." He commands against my neck.

"I'm sorry." My voice is ragged. I swallow roughly.

"Now mean it." He nips my earlobe.

My breath hitches and I clear my throat. I feel him smile against my skin. He is enjoying his power too much.

"Mister Vampire Viking, Sheriff of Area Five, please accept my solemn apology."

"For?" His free hand begins to travel downward to my behind. I squirm and he tightens his grip.

Pushing hard with my arms and getting nowhere I cave in, my voice high pitched.

"Ok ok. I am very sorry for calling you and your friends creepy creepsters. Even though you are proving my point at this very second. I won't do it again. Just please stop."

"Mmmm." He inhales one more time then slaps my behind, hard. I yelp, then blush. "You are forgiven, my lover." He releases me, smirking and then narrows his eyes as I rub the sting from my bottom. "Let it sting", he commands. "You deserved it."

I hesitate. He crooks an eyebrow, either waiting for me to acquiesce or challenging me to defy him. I can't decide which. I drop my hands. Jerk.

"Shall we review?" He grins, satisfied with his victory, and sprawls back on my couch to rest his feet on the now broken coffee table.

"Again. Rule number one..."


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes flutter open as sunlight filters through the curtains. Tiny dust fairies dance in its warmth. I stretch luxuriantly and snuggle deeper into the pillow, tucking my covers back under my chin. I breathe deeply, still exhausted by my late night at with Eric, my body aches. I remember a different, more delicious kind of ache I used to have after a long night with Eric. Those days are long gone I guess. He was so kind to me after he revealed Bill's betrayal. He must have thought I was the stupidest girl he'd met in his entire existence, but he was kind anyway. It still hurts to know that my first love and my virginity were wasted on a liar. These vampires that live for hundreds of years must have a twisted sense of morality. How could Bill think I would still love him after he made me into such a fool?

And then there's Eric. My _other_ one. It's funny because more people have warned me off that vampire, many believing Bill to be a true southern gentleman, preferable because he fought in the Civil War. I personally don't see how that's any big thing. What kind of person joins the army to go to war so they can keep slaves? I don't know. Maybe that's exactly why Bill's a good vampire. Eric leans heavily toward that way of thinking too, though he does believe everyone should be equal - in subservience to him.

Still, political positions aside, Eric and I were good together for a little while. He was only half awake for most of it, but it was good nonetheless. That witch was dangerous, but she gave me something I thought I would never have. The chance for a real love. No pretenses, no agendas, no power plays, lies, or manipulations. Just two people, loving each other, sharing laughter and comfort in their private lives together. Oh, and the sex was magnificent. It was just a short moment before he returned to his free feeding, fast living ways. But it was _our_ moment, and I cherish it.

He kept my house for me, too, which was, I think, a sweet way for him to show he cared. I'm not sure why he did it, honestly. But as always, anything that involves "right minded" Eric comes with a big bag of strings attached. My house proved to be the same. That he signed it back into my ownership was nothing short of a miracle for which I thank God.

Disoriented, I consider drifting back to sleep, calculating the odds that I will wake up completely rested.

What time is it? I lift my head an inch or two to see the clock. The numbers are blocked by an envelope with distinctive handwriting addressed to me. Eric. He's never satisfied with just the last word. For him victory is never enough. He is the original drama queen.

Grabbing the note, I sit up in bed. The clock says 7:25. Crap. Randy and the day guards will be here any minute. Ha. Randy and the day guards. Maybe they should start a boy band. 7:26. I better read fast.

_Little One,_

_The dark sweep of eyelashes upon the blush of your cheek points the way to sweet lips which I long to kiss. It takes all my strength to watch you sleep, knowing that this necessary habit robs me of shared moments._

_I will not be able to visit you tonight, but instead request the honor of your presence at Fangtasia. We have intelligence which suggests need of your services. Pam will pick you up at 8pm._

_Our discussion this evening was somewhat derailed. I hope to continue speaking with you when we leave the bar. It is not my usual preference to commit such sentiments to paper, but as of late our conversations have been stilted, frequently punctuated by resentment._

_It pains me to know you are so deeply wounded over the manner of our union. I long for nothing more than the chance to hold you as my lover again, to see your soft smile and hear your laughter._

_Your resentments and fears are not unfounded. My kind has done you many a disservice. Nevertheless, I ask that you consider the sources of your troubles and judge for yourself whether any of them should be attributed to my direct actions._

_I once offered to leave my station behind for the privilege of caring for you. Nothing has changed, I would still cherish you. I only ask now that you come along with me as I am. If you agree, I know our joy will endure through the ages._

_As always, even in repose you are lovely. It is my privilege to be your master._

_Until this evening_,  
_E_

I open the box to find a 3/4 inch gold cuff bracelet paved with rubies and diamonds.

Humph. Typical. There's kill, there's overkill, and then there's Eric Northman.

Xxxxxxxxx

7:29am and my doorbell rings just as I pull my ponytail in to place. I open my door to find Alcide in his workman's boots, well worn jeans, and a flannel plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up. He must be on his way to a job site. I've half a mind to take a lawn chair and follow along. By the looks of him, construction might turn out to be a right fine spectator sport.

"Hey Alcide. C'mon in. What're you doing here? Where are Randy and the Day Guards?" I chuckle internally. He follows me into the kitchen where I spoon coffee into the machine and rummage in the fridge for eggs and bacon.

"Geez, Sookie, Randy and the Day Guards? They're Werewolves, not a boy band." He sits at my kitchen table, broad shoulders casting a sharp shadow on the floor. "They're all outside doing a perimeter check."

I laugh aloud and he softens amicably. "Here, Eric asked me to bring this." He hands me another envelope with a sweeping inscription on the front. I don't give it much of a glance, assuming it is another overblown missive addressed to me. I put it in the back pocket of my denim skirt to read later. "I don't take very kindly to being treated like a delivery boy," he grumbles, "but your vamp is paying my pack well for your protection, so.."

"Thanks, Alcide. Eric can be a handful." I pull out Gran's frying pan and start it heating on the flame. After a minute I lay down the bacon strips. Alcide's nose lifts appreciating the aroma.

He humphs wordlessly, leaning an elbow on the table. "You ok, Chere? I hear you been having kind of a rough time. Anything I can do?" He cocks his head to one side, looking concerned.

"Naw, it just seems I'm up to my neck in warring factions, Fae terrorism, and vampire politics. It's just your everyday sort of stuff. Nothing I can't handle by getting the crap kicked out of me." I laugh darkly. His sad eyes commiserate with my resignation. Huh. Werewolves do puppy eyes. Who knew?

"You know you're still a Friend of the Pack. My wolves'll guard you, even if Eric doesn't pay us."

"Oh, Alcide, that's sweet. I do appreciate you guys, but I don't need to be dragging anyone else into my troubles. Besides, I've hitched my wagon to Eric's star for the time being. I'm pretty sure he's my closest chance of staying alive till everything settles down." I pat him absently on the arm, dropping his plate in front of him.

_Yeah, if he doesn't kill you himself first...He must be a pretty good lay if she puts up with his shit...Fucking Vampire...not even faithful to her...saw him in is office just last week, some fang loving whore stretched out across the desk...makes me sick to think of him treating Sookie like that...If she was my woman I would follow her around for the rest of my living breathing days_. Through my inadvertent contact, his thoughts shoot a dart of judgement straight to my conscience. They strike, unfortunately, not far from the mark.

"Alcide!" I scold, "For your information, not that it's any business of yours, Eric and I are not back together. He can fool around with the entire LSU cheerleading squad and half the trumpet section as far as I'm concerned. It's none of my business. "

"Sorry, Sookie, but you can't blame me for my thoughts. I know you're a good girl, but from everything that's been going on, I just thought..."

"I know what you thought, Alcide. True, Eric and I have been together before, but we are not together now. Though I suspect he has a differing opinion on the matter."

"Oh Sookie, stop it. You're breaking my heart. I hate to think of that Vamp with his hands on you. You deserve better."

"Well I don't know Alcide. Maybe I do and maybe I don't. The only thing I know for sure is that without Eric I'd be Sophie Anne's pet, or worse, or possibly even dead by now. So..."

"So you'd be his pet instead?"

"I'm not Eric's pet. Don't talk about me as if I were a dog." He sniffs loudly in protest to my insult.

"He's just protecting you then. Out of the goodness of his heart. For old times sake." He deadpans.

"He is protecting me. And the terms of that protection are no business of yours or Bill's or Sophie Anne's or anyone else's."

"Fair enough, then. But I still don't like it. I'll be here when you need me."

"Thanks, Alcide, but I think I'll get by just fine."

Randy and the day guards make their way back to the kitchen quietly. "Good morning, boys. You want your breakfasts?"

They nod eagerly and take their places around my table, avoiding their Packmaster's eyes. I place their dishes in front of them, and they tuck in greedily, respectful of the emotion hanging in the room.

"Um, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yeah, Randy, what's up?" I look up from my work, rinsing and drying the skillet.

"Whenever you're ready, we can get started on your routine for the day. The vampire has a whole list if things he wants me to cover, and today we have protocol lessons, French, and your Sensei coming this afternoon."

I sigh. "Sure, Randy. You go on out when you've finished and I'll clear up the rest of these dishes and meet you."

"Yes, ma'am. Sounds good."

Alcide observes the exchange disbelievingly and stands to leave. I follow him to the door, opening it to let him out. "Well, Sookie, maybe you're right. You can handle yourself. If you can tame the Sheriff half as much you've steamrolled Randy, you're like to be just fine."

"Awe, thanks, Alcide." I hug him cordially, dipping into his thoughts. _I can't believe my eyes...What has she done to that poor Marine?...No wonder Northman is protecting her...probably got his balls in her purse...I better get outta here before she snatches mine, too...Stay any longer and I'm likely to lose my alpha._ "Bye, Sookie."

"Have a good day, Alcide." I wave, smiling. "You take care, now."

Oh, Alcide. I hate to see you go, but I do so love to watch you leave.

Xxxxxxxxx

8pm comes and I'm showered and changed, freshened up for a fun night at Shreveport's premiere pervert bar. Pam is unusually late, so I sit on my front porch enjoying the cool night air. Soon I see a figure emerge from the trees. It's Bill, I guess he's back from New Orleans.

"Hello, Sookie."

I look up and smile. "Hi, Bill, how are you?"

"Things are looking up for me. I'm in town for a couple of days. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, same old." I lie. "I'm waiting on Pam. She's supposed to pick me up for work at Fangtasia, but she's late."

"Oh, well, I was just on my way over there to check in with Eric. Would you share the pleasure of your company with me?" I know Eric won't like it, but Bill just looks so darn hopeful that I don't have the heart to crush him. Plus Pam is late. And truthfully, it doesn't matter what Eric thinks.

"Thank you, Bill, I'd be delighted. Just let me leave Pam a quick note so she won't worry."

"I'll go get the car," he says, then disappears from sight. Creepy. By the time I write the note and tape it to the door, Bill has the car. I climb in with him and we set off.

On the way to Shreveport we have a pleasant conversation, Bill explains that he has had some political success and is now serving as one of the queen's advisors with the potential to continue rising. I congratulate him, and generally try to avoid discussing my current situation. His interference is the last thing I need.

We arrive at Fangtasia within a reasonable time, park in the back and head straight into the office. I'm surprised that Bill takes the liberty, usually Eric likes to have his official visitors announced by Pam. But, he is here openly in service to the crown, so he's probably just flexing his muscles a bit.

Bill and I continue our cordial conversation down the hallway and into Eric's office, where I stop short. There, in all her splendor is Her Royal Gaudiness Queen Sophie Anne.

I look up at my ex-boyfriend, "Bill?" I ask.

"Sookie," he preens sycophantic, "It is my distinct pleasure to introduce you to Sophie Anne Leclerq, Vampire Queen of Louisiana."

I am nonplussed. A face to face with the woman responsible for requisitioning my first heartbreak is not what I had in mind today. Well, when in doubt, at least use your manners. "Um, hello, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nod my head curtly, trying to be respectful without actually conveying the sentiment.

"Sookie, darling!" She gushes. "I am so glad to see you! I've heard so many amazing things from your cousin, Hadley. She speaks very highly of you." Her emerald green gown clings greedily to her curves. Add that to her red hair, and sparkling jewelry and this woman is carrying a lot of look.

"Thank you, ma'am. Bill speaks highly of you as well," I return the compliment.

"Does he now?" She flirts, "Well you know Bill, he's full of that old world southern charm."

"Yes, he can be." Why am I here?

"Sookie, her Majesty came here from New Orleans specifically to speak with you. She has very important business to discuss of a most exciting nature," he simpers.

"Is that so?" I eyeball the queen. She looks very self-satisfied.

"Yes, Sookie," the Queen buts in, "You see, I came here to help you. Bill here tells me that Eric has acquired you against your will. I've come to stop this nonsense and invite you to stay with me as my guest at the palace until this all blows over."

Please tell me I was not this naive when I first met Bill. Yes, yes, I was. When I first met Bill I would have swallowed a trick this obvious, hook, line, and sinker. In fact, I did.

"Well, your Majesty, I am under Eric's protection. I work for him and he is expecting me to work here tonight. I don't think he would be too happy to get here and find I've run off." I'm starting to worry about why Eric isn't here. Shouldn't he be here to entertain the queen?

"Oh, darling, that is no concern of yours. You leave that brute to me. I know just how to handle his type." She smirks. I bet she does.

"Yes, ma'am. But still, if its all the same to you, I'd like to give him the courtesy of offering my resignation before I leave. I don't want to be unprofessional."

"Sookie, the Queen is making you an offer of friendship. You should follow her wishes." Bill advises.

Well, I don't know where the vamps of Area Five have run off to, but I can see I'm on my own here, "I don't think so, Bill. I don't want to leave."

Sophie Anne freezes, "Why ever not, dear?"

"Oh, well your majesty, I think I prefer to stay in my house. I know it's close by to Eric, but I've had his blood, he can always find me anyway, so..." Her eyes turn feral, fangs running out.

My blood chills. Great here we go. "Oh, sweetie, I don't think you understand." She meets my eyes and attempts to glamour me. "You are coming with me."

"No, thanks," I rebut. I just don't feel like faking glamour for this woman. She is the definition of bad taste.

"Honey, you don't have a choice." She states flat, all charm evaporates from her voice. "You're mine now." And she strikes me painfully, drawing my blood in gulps from my neck. I feel nauseous and think I'm going to faint. She groans, greedy for my fairy blood. What if she drains me right here? Wouldn't that be ironic? She continues to feed from my wounds and I start to feel heavy. Just when I've given up hope, the office door flies open and I hear Pam hiss through drawn fangs, "What the fuck is going on in here?"

Sophie Anne, satisfied for the moment drops me carelessly on the black leather couch and turns to Pam. "I am claiming this pet in the name of the Crown," she asserts.

"We will just see about that," murmurs Pam. "Eric?"

Xxxxxxxx  
Bill stands above me as I recover on the couch. A slightly pinker Sophie Anne seats herself in the chair behind Eric's desk looking smug as usual. Eric rounds the corner into his office and surveys the scene. Taking in my appearance, his eyes darken heavily. I have a feeling this is going to end badly.

"Your Majesty," he begins pleasantly enough, "to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" He nods his head deeply in deference for her station. "Pam, please bring our Queen a bottle of Royalty."

"Don't bother, Pam," Sophie Anne drawls. "I'm satiated for the moment. I've come to collect my tribute. I trust Bill delivered my communication?"

"I cannot say I have received any such communication, Majesty."

"I thought as much, Bill, give him the letter." Bill leaves my side for a moment and hands a paper to Eric, who reads it, jaw clenched. "Bill is prone to frequent fuck-ups. Nevertheless, Louisiana requires revenue, and you are late. I've come here in person to collect my entitlement. As a fine for your insubordination, I am annexing one of your pets." She gestures toward me. "This one will do, I have a preference for blondes and her blood is delectable," She pouts toward Eric, haughty in her belief that he could find her attractive.

"You have tasted her then?" He inquires coolly. "Without my permission?"

"Your _permission_?" She giggles, "Sheriff, I don't need your permission. I am your queen. By vampire law, all that you own is mine. If I want to annex your whole fucking retinue I can and will. For now, I am feeling benevolent, so I will only take the blonde."

"Sookie is mine. She carries the scent of my blood already. You are out of line, your Majesty."

"Don't think you can deny me, Eric Northman. I am taking the blonde. However, if you like you may accompany me to my palace and we will share her after you pleasure me."

Eric looks at me, calculating, then swivels his eyes to the queen, giving her a very thorough once over. My eyes dart, looking from Eric to Pam to Bill. Surely he wouldn't. My heart hammers in my chest. Bill reaches down and smooths my hair. I jerk away from him. That slime ball sold me out again. I can't believe I ever loved him.

"Has Compton tasted her too, then?"

Laughter rings out, "Bill? Of course not. He claims to love her. The idiot has sworn off human blood until he wins her back."

Bill stands taller, a proud martyr.

"Is that so? Well, if she's going to be yours I guess he will have missed again, huh?" Eric and Sophie share a big 'ole laugh at this idea. I have half a mind to zap them both with what little light I have left.

Eric's laughing stops abruptly. His face turns to stone and the room weighs heavy with his anger.

"Sophie Anne Leclerq. The logic behind this decision smells as bad as your miserable cunt. I cannot comprehend the depth of lunacy you must possess if you believe that I will for one fucking moment of my existence suffer your presumption toward anything that is mine."

Eric grips the queen's neck, squeezes, and snaps it cleanly. Her body, now paralyzed, he throws to the center of the room where she crumples in a heap on the floor. Bill rushes to her side.

"Sophie!" He cries, "Eric, you cannot possibly think you will get away with this. Your queen has issued you an order and this is how you respond?"

"I am within my legal rights to deliver the final death of anyone who touches my own." Eric sneers, disgusted, as he observes the body of the fallen queen. He leans down low, threatening, "Do not think to rise another night."

"Eric. You have no right to deliver final death to a queen." Bill reprimands.

"I have EVERY right!" He bellows, eyes flashing, "I am The Northman. Progeny of Godric of Gaul. I have walked this earth for over 1000 years. I am son of a King. I am Viking. I am warrior. I am Vampire and Master in this place. Any who dares challenge me or ventures upon what is mine shall meet death."

We all stare silently. No one dares to move.

"Now Bill," he continues softly, "unless you would like to spend eternity intermingled with Sophie Anne's remains on my rug, I suggest you take a step back." Eric hovers over Sophie Anne's limp body. He turns blocking my line of sight with his body. He doesn't want me to see what he's about to do. Then he lifts the queen by her hair, roaring with betrayal and anger, he rips her head from her shoulders. Sophie Anne disintegrates right there in front of us all.

I know this makes me a bad Christian, but I am quite satisfied to see that bitch die.

"Eric," Bill starts in, "you are being reckless. Think about Sookie. What do you think The Authority will do when they find out you killed Sophie Anne for her?"

"They aren't going to find out, Bill. Because you are not going to tell them. You are going to contact The Authority and tell them that you have challenged and killed Sophie Anne and are ready to take your place as the new king. Then you will pay the fine they levy. Provided you stay out of my way and leave Sookie alone, I will vouch for you, allowing you to continue your miserable existence and reign unimpeded."

Bill is dumbfounded. "You want me to be king?"

"I believe strongly that you should promote people until they reach their highest level of incompetence. So, yes."

Bill purses his lips, "And what about Sookie?"

He looks him squarely in the eye. "Leave her to me. She is none of your concern."

"Never. I will not abandon her to be used by you." Bill puffs himself up self-righteously.

I interrupt, "I am so sick of you night crawlers thinking you can carve me up like a pumpkin and use me however you want. I can speak for myself, you know."

"Sookie, be silent." Eric commands smirking, "You've gotten yourself into enough trouble for one evening, don't you think? There's goo all over my carpet." He gestures impudently. "Didn't Alcide give you my note?"

"Oh, the note. Darn it! The one I forgot to read? That's in the back pocket of the skirt I had on? That note?" I smile feigning innocence. Eric growls at me.

Bill gives Eric a withering look, turning to me, "Sookie, surely you object to this. Eric will betray you. He is not trustworthy."

"Ha. You're one to talk." I begin to sit up, my head is still fuzzy. I rest my head in my hands. "By my count, you're the only one in the room who's stolen my virginity under false pretenses and tried to sell me."

"She's got ya there, Billy," Eric chimes in. His mood seems to have improved now that his daily beheading is out of the way.

"Sookie, I only did that for your protection. Sophie Anne had agreed just to take a little of your blood, then leave you in my care. Eric is just using you for your blood and for _sex_," he whispers prudishly. "Don't you want more than that? What will you do when he tosses you out? Come back with me now," he pleads.

"You have to be kidding. Or on drugs. Do they sell Vampire Crack on the street, because you must be high." I meet his eyes squarely, standing. "I will never come back to you. You just stood right by while that disgusting bitch fed from me against my will. And so what if Eric is using me for blood and sex?" I sweep my arm toward my Viking. "Look at him. He is delicious, and incredibly powerful. I bet you dollars to donuts that he could make me come harder and longer with just one raised eyebrow and the tip of his pinkie _right now in this office_ than you could if you had the whole night and a box full of vibrators."

"Sookie!" Bill scolds looking murderous. I refuse to see what Eric is doing. Pam snorts.

"In a way," I continue lashing out, "though it is less than Eric deserves, I'm glad you took my virginity. If I hadn't been with you, I could never understand the profound gravity of that man's sexual prowess. And it is _profound_. So what if he fucks me to death? We all gotta go somehow and to me, that's as good a way as any."

Three sets of fangs clicked at once. In retrospect, its possible that I'll regret having come on so strong, but considering what I just went through, what I said was right on the money. Bill doesn't have to know Eric and I aren't back together. But from the look on Eric's face, I can see he's going to try to change that status as soon as possible. It may be time for me to leave.

"Eric, with your permission, I would like Pam to drive me home now, please." He stares at me. "Eric?" He nods absently.

"Pam?" Eric cues his progeny.

"Yes, Master. Come, Sookie. But not too hard, ok? I don't want to have to clean up Eric's seats."

I nod silently, gather my purse and follow without looking back, satisfied at my ability to scandalize the undead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sookie, Sookie wake up, daughter. You must get up."

"Oh, come on, its Saturday. I get this day off! Go away, Randy!" I throw a pillow over my head and try to block out the day.

"Child, it is I, your kinsman and Grandsire. I do not know this Randy. Has the vampire allowed you a suitor?"

"Granddaddy Niall? What? No, sorry, Grandfather. I thought you might be someone else." The pale sunlight peeks through my curtains. It's morning. I yawn, sitting up in my bed and look around. I appear to be alone.

"Yes child, it is I. How are you? Does your vampire treat you well?"

"What are you doing here, are you here? Where are you? If Eric smells you he will go nuts. "

"Hush, daughter, and listen. I am not with you in presence, I am sending you a manifestation of my voice and image through the mirror."

"Oh!" Turning around, I reach out to touch the old dressing mirror above my chest of drawers. "How are you doing that?"

"Fae of our line can manipulate the light from reflective surfaces to manifest themselves. It is somewhat in the manner of a witch's scry spell, though less organic. I have watched you this way many times. But that is of little concern. Listen, child. Does the vampire grow restless with you? Have you let him complete the bond?"

"No. I'm doing my best to hold him off. Please don't let this happen. He is already so controlling. I have resisted him as you said, but he is wearing me down. I don't want to bond with him."

"Yes, your choice and my bargain with him make it inevitable that he will try. Still, you are to resist completing bond. How many blood exchanges have you had?"

"I had his blood many times when we were together before. And he has fed from me a lot."

"It is only the simultaneous exchanges that build the bond. Have you ever fed from each other at the same time?"

"I don't think so. I can't remember."

"Then the answer must be no. Even an immature bond has repercussions. You cannot hear his thoughts or feel his emotions, can you?"

"No. I can't hear any vampires. I've never felt his emotions."

"Good. Then you are still pure."

"So, if the bond is completed, I'll be able to control him, too? Why would he want that?

"Not exactly, a bond is only somewhat of a two way street. You will be able to sense him, receive his call, and get a general understanding of his emotions. It will also draw the two of you together, intertwining your spirits until the two of you are basically one. With a human, the vampire is in complete control of the relationship and the human is essentially absorbed into the vampire's will."

"That's why I don't want to do it. He already controls everything I do. My feelings are my own. What will he do to me if he can control the way I feel, too?"

"Granddaughter, you carry so much fear. I have walked these realms for many centuries watching Fae, humans, vampires, Weres and all manner of creatures. I knew your vampire's maker when he was newly turned. Did you know that?"

"I didn't know that. How fascinating. Did you know Jesus?"

He smiles. "I do know Jesus, yes. He stands alone."

Pinching my brows at his cryptic answer, I question, "What was Godric like?"

"Godric was a remarkable vampire. As a newborn he took to battle naturally, understanding its beauty and nobility. Many stories were told of his courage. He brought his maker honor. The essential pieces of his character grew to fill his existence until he saw only futility in violence. When he chose the Viking, he created a child after his own heart."

"Eric doesn't seem so noble or peaceful to me."

"He is yet only 1000. Godric was just over 2000 when he met the sun. The Viking carries much of his father with him. Though, like his father, he is still vampire. To you, he seems strange and untrustworthy, but he does have honor. You have not walked with him long. Has he yet forced you to do anything?"

"Not physically, no."

"There is your evidence. Your experience in the vampire world is very limited. You were hurt once by a vampire and naturally feel weakness in the face of another. Northman knows this. He still has much to learn, too. You will grow together. Nevertheless, you must be stronger, and I believe you would be better off with no bond. He is still vampire, after all."

"He is getting very impatient. I'm not sure if I can continue to fight him off."

"That is why I appear. When the time comes, use your light to drive him out."

"Drive him out?"

"Your shields, as you call them, are a defensive mechanism of your power. Close your shields tightly to resist the bond and you will find success. His magic is potent, but different than ours. If you are strong enough he will not be able to overpower you."

"But right now my light is so weak. I can hardly summon it."

"Remember the sun, dear princess. You must receive light to summon it. You have spent many hours away from the earth's light. Seek it and find power. This vehicle of manifestation is weak, but I will use it to also bequeath you a portion of my own power to strengthen you."

A small light glows in his hand, it grows to take over the whole mirror. I reach out into the light and a great wind whirls from the mirror blowing my hair about me. Light blooms outward into the room. Its intensity temporarily blinds me. My body feels weightless as the light absorbs into me and I stagger feeling slightly drunk.

I giggle.

"Yes, child, it is rather wonderful, isn't it," he smiles indulgently. "Use this light gift, and the power you gather from the sun to repel the Viking's bond."

"But won't be be angry? He says the bond is sacred. I'm not supposed to eff with the bond."

"Yes, to him it is, but in truth to the Fae a bond is not desirable. His affection for you grows. He will do you no lasting harm."

"I'd like it very much if he did no temporary harm as well."

He smiles sympathetically. "Unfortunately, I cannot directly interfere. This is my gift to you to assuage your discontentment at being his subject. Is he a good master? Has he treated you well?"

"I guess so, he hasn't done anything bad to me, but he keeps me guarded constantly and he's making me memorize tons of stuff about the supe world. He won't leave me alone."

"Excellent. Even if he is a blood drinker, he is fastidious. I knew he would train you well. I am only sorry it still brings you sorrow. Perhaps my gift will bring you some comfort. Though you must tell no one about it. Bond or no, the Northman will see even our simple conversation as an infringement upon his authority."

Though his words are not exactly a relief, his presence is soothing. "Oh, don't worry, I didn't fall off the truck yesterday. Your gift does give me comfort, Granddaddy. And it gives me even more than that." I grin.

"It does? What is that?"

"Ammunition. If I can deny his bond, he will be angry, and he may punish me, which I don't relish, but he can no longer dismiss me."

"Excellent, my courageous girl. I see you are learning well. The Viking will make you a warrior yet, if only through the force of competition." He chuckles. "Ah, young love."

"Young? He is over 1000."

"He is, isn't he?"

"And how old did you say you were?"

"Oh, I suppose I'm a bit older than than he." His eyes twinkle as he fades from sight. "Yes a bit older."

Cheese and rice? How old is grandfather Niall? I'll have to think about that another day. For now, I've gotta put on my tiniest bikini and take a rest outside in the shining sun to recharge my flashlight. I giggle to myself with glee. They must be right about me; I do lack a sense of self preservation. I can hardly wait to refuse his bond. Ooooh- hoo-hoo. Eric is going to be so pissed!


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling cheered by the sun's rays, I wait on the porch for my evening appointment with Eric. The sun has barely set and I rock on the porch swing contentedly sipping a glass of iced tea. As soon as darkness falls, I watch the tree line, expecting my vampire to appear. He doesn't. I wait for about fifteen minutes then give up, if he's rude enough to be late, then he will just have to wait while I eat my dinner. I gather my empty glass and walk inside to start making dinner. I'm not very hungry, being rejuvenated by my day, so I bring out the makings for a light salad. I plate lettuce, spinach, arugula, apple slices, and walnuts splashing vinaigrette over all. As soon as I sit down, I hear a knock.

Sighing. I get up to open the door.

"Good evening, Sookie."

"Hello, Eric. C'mon in."

I walk back to the kitchen, heat him a bottled blood and sit back down to my dinner.

He leans against the kitchen sink. "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"You've been in the sun."

"Yep.

Despite my sun-ripened good humor, if he thinks I'm going to play Social Suzie to his socialist dictator, he has another thing coming.

I stare at my plate. Hoping he will let me eat in peace.

A quiet moment passes and I pick up my fork and stab some lettuce for a bite. As I raise it to my mouth, he interrupts. Right on cue.

"Tonight I thought we might skip our lesson and have some fun."  
Sighing, I lower my still full fork back down clinking it impatiently against the plate.

"Leaving so soon?" I smile insincerely.

"Really, Sookie, how rude. What would your Gran say?"

"I was just kidding, Gosh." I'm ashamed because I known full well what Gran would say if I was rude to a guest.

"Well, you have been working very hard, and though your attitude still leaves something to be desired, I thought we could take the night off and enjoy each other's company."

"Is this your way if asking for sex?"

"Such bad manners." He tuts. "Sookie, don't you know by now that I don't have to ask for sex? When the time comes for us again, you will offer yourself willingly. I have never begged for sex, nor have I taken a woman by force, and I don't intend to start now. I simply hoped we could engage in a friendly activity, for the purpose of recreation."

"Recreation?"

"Recreation."

"With the dread Vampire Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five?"

"The very same."

I'm curious. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have heard that when humans want to have fun together they might go to dinner and a movie. How does that sound? Are you hungry?" He looks at my plate of uneaten lettuce.

Cynically I glare, "I think the more apt question is 'are you hungry'. That will have a stronger impact on the rest of our evening in my opinion."

"Cute. For your information, I have two bottles of Royalty available in my car. What do you say?"

"If I refuse?"

"Then we can get back to work. I've been meaning to give you a survey of the history of inter-realm peace treaties."

I purse my lips. "Well, in that case, Ok, I guess. "

"Excellent. You will need only your jacket."

"What about my purse?"

"Not necessary. Everything is already arranged." He smiles gently.

"Oh, it is, is it? Aren't you a charmer?"

"I have my moments, Sookie. I do have my moments. Lets have some fun together." His eyes twinkle, almost human.

Suddenly in his eagerness he looks heart achingly beautiful and fragile to me. Like an ancient sculpture that has survived the elements of time. I wonder what he was like as a child and a lump gathers in my throat.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh, yes. Um. Of course!" I say too cheerfully. "I guess it's just a relief to skip lessons for the evening. I'll go get my coat."

He nods, thoughtful and I turn away, afraid of how much he felt from his blood.

When I return he catches my eye and smiles. I shuffle my hands together and lower my eyes. Even though I am suspicious of his agenda for tonight, his manner is disarming. I am touched and relieved.

"Ready?" He holds out a hand.

"Uh, yeah."

"After you." He opens the front door and I am instantly wary.

"Where is your car? You said you had some blood for dinner in there."

"I do, but I didn't say my car was here, did I?"

I sigh. So much for disarming. "Don't get upset, I just thought we could fly to our first destination."

"Fly? With you?"

"Yes, fly. With me. Who else? Are you too scared?"

Oh no he didn't.

"Of course not. It's not the flying, it's the aircraft that makes me nervous."

Chuckling, he gathers me closely and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry, little one. You have nothing to fear. I won't bite."

"For now, you mean," I quip.

He gives me a heated look. His fangs run out a little. "Are you making an offer?"

Sometimes, when he looks at me like that, I'm not so sure. Suddenly a memory resurfaces of him as he smiles down at me in my bed, fangs drawn and affection in his eyes. Yum. Whoa, stop it, Sookie. That train of thought only stops at Bondage Station. I wish we could just have fun like old times, back when he was forbidden fruit and I was just a girl with sweet blood.

"No thanks. I'm flying," I smile sweetly.

"Clever." He scoops me up like a bride then dips me close to the ground.

Embarrassingly, I squeak.

He nuzzles behind my ear. Oh sweet fairy wings. My skin heats and I actually sigh. This guy is good.

"Oh how I love the little sounds you make. You smell divine." He presses his lips to mine. I stiffen, squeaking again, then release myself to his attentions. His lips are powerful and deliberate. He nips by bottom lip and when I gasp he takes full advantage invading my mouth with his tongue. I battle him for a moment, but he doesn't relent, intent on making sure I know I've been well kissed. Fire erupts in my belly and I can't help but submit. When he finally breaks the kiss he traces his knuckles across my bottom lip and smiles deeply into my eyes.

"You said you won't bite." I smile shyly back.

He smiles with his eyes. "I stand corrected, my lover. I stand corrected." Suddenly he launches us both into the air and I am breathless all over again.

He carries me securely and flies slowly enough that soon I have moved past the initial thrill and fear of take off and now I enjoy the sights. He flies me over my property and past the cemetery. He points out familiar landmarks and then increases his altitude until the cold begins to chill my breath. He stops and hovers.

"Eric where are we going?" I start feeling nervous again and he clutches me protectively.

"Be still fairy princess, I thought perhaps you might like to take a close look at the stars. Are you too cold?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. Look up; tell me what you see."

I inhale relieved. Here is a chance for me to show I know something. "Well, over there is the Aquila, there's Cassiopeia, Sagittarius, and in the East Ursa Major and Bootes."

"I'm impressed little one. You know your stars."

I preen slightly. "It's amazing what you can learn with time alone and a library card. "

"I know what you mean. Look to the eastern horizon, do you see the brightest star hovering above the trees?"

"Yes, you mean Arcturus?"

"Very well done, Sookie. Yes. It's scientific name is HR 5340. But in my time my people called it Dagstjarna. The Day Star. We once believed that when it appeared, we were on the verge of new discovery and good fortune."

"Kind of like an omen?"

"Yes, exactly. We had a poem. I will tell it to you in English:  
There is no sign of dawn  
Even if it seems to be  
It is the shining star  
Promising the day to come."

"That's beautiful, Eric. Do you miss your life as a Viking?"

"I am still Viking. Only more so now. But I do miss some things, yes. My people lived so far to the north that Dagstjarna appeared mid-winter. It presided over many weddings and celebrations. Voyages were planned under the light of that star. It carries with it the hopes and dreams of my people."

"But you must miss your family. Your home."

"I actually keep a home near the sea very close to the site of my former village. If you are good, maybe I will take you there one day."

"Mmm." I murmur. Like these stars, he is full of ancient mysteries to me, which I reflect, are just waiting to be discovered. The sheer vastness of his life confounds my mind. He has experienced so much history, survived for so long. His existence alone fascinates me. How is it that he can seem so normal, yet come from a home forgotten hundreds of years ago? His life is unique. Precious, even. And he has pledged it to protect me. It occurs to me that I don't deserve him. Feeling humbled, I nestle close to his chest.

"Tonight is the start of such a beginning for us, Sookie. I intend to begin the bond with you."

Suddenly a bucket of ice water is thrown over my reverie. "Eric. Please."

"No, hear me out, lover. It is time for me to claim you. I have only waited this long out of respect for your fear, but it is becoming increasingly difficult for me to resist you. I hunger for you, Sookie. You have had my blood before so I know your feelings. I know you want me, too. Let me show you what we can be together. I swear to you, by Dagstjarna, you won't regret it."

"Eric, it's true, I do desire you. And I appreciate your restraint. I know it is not your normal way of doing things. But I can never submit willingly to a bond. It is just an impossible thought for me."

"Nevertheless, it is my right and I intend to claim it. Though I find no joy in giving you pain, I desire it and it is necessary for your protection."

"You know, Eric, you sure do know how to spoil a moment."

The wind begins to blow and I feel a chill. He pulls me in closer, planting a chaste kiss on my brow.

"You are precious to me, Fairy Princess. We will be truly great together. I know it. We will be one." In a candid show of emotion, his fangs run out.

"Wait" I start to feel panic. And begin to struggle.

"Careful, Lover, you wouldn't want me to drop you."

I push back harder still.

"Sookie, stop. Stop you silly girl."

He steels his arms and I am trapped. My heart constricts with fear and my breath is ragged.

"Let me go. Just let me go."

He laughs. "Don't worry little one, I did not bring you all the way up here just to exchange blood. I intend to make you much more comfortable and receptive before that." He smiles, fangs retracted, and I relax tentatively. He gazes at me affectionately. "Little one, I shared this star with you because I want you to understand the value I place on our bonding. It is a new beginning for us, and a sign of good fortune. Our bond will be sacred."

"Rule number two? Don't eff with the bond?" I try to break the tension.

He laughs and kisses my nose. "Yes. Rule number two. Very good." He smiles. I shiver from the cold. "You are chilled. Let us go have some fun. Turn your eyes from the wind."

With that final word, and a burst of speed he whisks me toward the west. Over his shoulder I peek at our star as we speed away.

Within the hour we arrive at our destination. We seem to be in the middle of the forest. It is.. Puzzling.

"Eric, why are we in the woods? Where are we?"

"We are just outside Tyler,Texas."

"Texas? How fast were you flying?"

He shrugs.

"Well what are we doing here?"

"Follow me," he smiles cryptically.

"Oookay. Are you sure it's safe?"

His eyebrows shoot up with amusement. He laughs out loud. "Well, I'm pretty sure there's nothing more dangerous than me out here."

I flush at my stupidity. "A fair point, I suppose."

"Come." He beckons me forward, still laughing.

He leads me through the trees, lifting me over obstacles I can't see.

"Odin's beard, Sookie, you make more noise than a herd of elephants."

Did he just quote Will Farrell?

"Well, sorry." I smirk playfully seeking revenge for his laughter, "We can't all be creepy creepsters like you."

He eyes me playfully. "Are you sassing me little girl?"

"Sassing you?" I hoot. "Eric are you sure you weren't born in Louisiana? Because sometimes you sound like a native hick."

"Sass. I definitely think that's sass. Besides, I'm older than Louisiana." He laughs and gives me a little pinch.

"Eep," I squeak, jumping.

"Don't tempt me, little one, you know I'm not tame."

"Not yet". I decide to push it.

He lifts an eyebrow. "Feeling brave, huh? Unfortunately for you, I cannot be tamed little fairy. Though I certainly will enjoy your attempts."

We will just see about that, I muse silently. I have not yet begun to fight. "Be careful what you wish for, Viking. You may get exactly that. "

"Oh, I hope so, lover. I hope so. " The tension in the woods weighs heavily. I stare flatly at him. He breaks my gaze, smiling at some private joke and pulls me forward. "Lets keep going. It's just up here."

Stepping through the trees, we come to a clearing where stands an old drive in movie theater. We approach it from the back side and I can see It is empty except for his red Corvette. I gasp in surprise.

"A drive in movie?!"

"Yes." He grins. "It is a traditional date location, is it not? Do you like it?"

"Of course! Yes!" I bounce up and down "This is so incredible. I've always wanted to go to one of these. Do we have the whole place to ourselves? "

"We do." He answers, pleased with my reaction. "Considering your response, if you decide you like it I may have to purchase one for Shreveport."

"Don't be a show off." I chide. "What's playing?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" He winks. He lifts me over the rope barrier to the parking lot And takes my hand as we walk through to his car.

"I've always wanted to see a drive in movie ever since I first saw grease when I was in middle school. Don't laugh at me, but I always thought Danny Zuko was dreamy and used to imagine I was Sandy in the drive in movie scene after I would go to bed."

Eric grins, humor in his eyes.

"I said not to laugh."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it little one. I'm glad you're pleased."

We stand there enjoying the friendly moment with each other until he reaches in the passenger side and pulls out a blanket. Spreading the quilt on the hood of the car he lifts me by the waist to sit down. "Your seat, my dear."

"Thank you, kind sir." I respond. Who knew that the Viking terminator could be so cordial?

He floats himself gracefully onto the driver's side and reaches over to honk his horn. I nearly jump out of my skin at what happens next.

Pam materializes looking lethal in a mid 20th century cigarette girl costume. She's wearing a star printed and fringed pair of red satin hot-pants with a blue bustier boned with white piping. Paired with the top is a cropped brown leather shrug pinned with a shiny Sheriff's star. Her hair cascades in curls around her shoulders and is topped by a tiny red cowboy hat perched at an angle on her head.

She glares at me dangerously, fangs exposed, and recites in a monotone voice.

"Welcome to the Lone Star Theater where Hollywood's stars at night are big and bright." She stops and looks imploringly at Eric.

"Continue Pam." He coolly commands.

"Where Hollywood's stars at night are big and bright" clap, clap, clap, clap "deep in the heart of Texas. My name is Pamela, I will be your hostess this evening. May I interest you in a beverage, traditional movie fare, or perhaps some of our famous Texas fries with rattlesnake ranch sauce?"

She levels her eyes at me, daring me to crack a smile and I think my ribs will burst from the tension of surprised laughter. "Uh, Eric?" My voice is strained and I have to bite my cheek to sober up. Pam narrows her eyes.

"Order whatever you like, my dear."

"Ok, um. I guess I'll have a hot dog and some popcorn."

"Do you want a drink?" Pam snips angrily.

"Um, a Coke please."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. One hot dog, and a Coke for Sookie, and a bottle of Royalty for me." Eric sums up.  
She hesitates. And he looks levelly at her.

Pam sighs. "Comin' right up...Y'all".

She turns on her heel and makes her way back to the drive-in snack shack, Spurs clinking loudly from the heels of her pointy toed boots.

Once she's out of sight I fall to pieces in a fit of laughter. I slap Eric on the arm exclaiming, "Eric, how could you do that to her?! You're just terrible."

"She acted out at Fangtasia this week, and several customers had to be glamoured because of her misbehavior. This is her opportunity to practice her hospitality skills".

"If it wasn't so funny, I'd say you were cruel."

"She displeased me." He states, matter of fact. "Besides, we needed a carhop." He smiles and we both fall apart into a good laugh until we are exhausted with mirth.

"I can hear you, you know." Pam states as she hands me my hot dog. "Be careful or I may accidentally drop Sookie's coke all over the leather in your car."

"If you do, you can wear your new costume to work the door at Fangtasia twice a week for the next year."

"Fine." Pam growls as she finishes delivering our order. "But if you ask me for dessert, I'm delivering it directly into your lap."

"Pamela, you try my patience. Shall I send you for your purse?" He questions, eyebrow raised in her direction.

Her eyes widen, then lower. Humility restored. "No, Master. I apologize."

I blush, for Pam's sake and look away to spare her dignity. Though I am selfishly relieved to see his scrutiny directed away from me. For once.

"Please continue." He directs, satisfied.

"Is there anything else I can serve y'all this evenin'?"

"No thanks Pam," I let her off the hook. "I'm ready to see the movie."

"Very well. She puts her hand on her hip, frowns and recites drily. "I hope y'all have a root'n toot'n time. If you need anything I'm your gal. Enjoy the show." In a flash she's out if sight and I fall to pieces all over again.

"Poor Pam." I wipe tears from my eyes. "Surely her offense wasn't as bad as all that."

"She displeased me." I guess he considers that a pretty strong offense.

I take a bite of my hot dog. Reacting candidly, "Well, here's hoping I never become the object of your displeasure."

"Then the lesson has served two purposes." He smugly congratulates himself. "Though she still got off easy. I could have disciplined her publicly. And much more severely".

"Of this I have no doubt." I say with a mouth full of hot dog. Swallowing I prod, "But don't pat yourself on the back too much. Displeasure or not, you might find it more trouble than its worth to bully me into something like that."

His heated gaze pins me to my seat mid bite. He slowly leans across the hood, arms trapping me between his body and the windshield. He whispers soothingly. "Oh, lover, do not worry. I have other methods for you. I need not resort to public humiliation to get your attention. Would you like a demonstration?" He challenges me. His greedy leer says be does indeed have his methods, and he's looking forward to the chance to exhibit them.

Nevertheless, emboldened by my grandfather's gift I rise to the challenge coyly looking away, and straighten up on the hood. "Isn't that what you're already doing? Besides, I thought we came here to watch a movie."

Taken slightly aback by my cool manner and unexpectedly rebuffed, Eric retreats from my territory.

Finally! I cheer internally, a victory.

"That we did, lover. Let's do it." He waggles his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes.

He pulls out his phone and sends a text message, presumably to Pam. The movie starts rolling and I settle in to watch. The screen goes dark and a musical score swells though the speaker by our car. I watch excitedly as familiar scenes of a southern plantation appear on the screen.

"OMG, Eric is this Gone with the Wind?" I sit directly forward.

"That is what it said on the box."

"It IS Gone With The Wind. We are having a private showing of GWTW at a drive in movie!"

"It would appear so," he answers drily.  
"Eric!" I squeal. "You ridiculous, overbearing, high handed, brilliant, thoughtful, dazzling Vampire! How did you think of this?"

"It is your favorite movie." He explains simply.

"Yes. But how did you know that?"

"You have the DVD, VHS, a well worn copy of the book, and a poster in your upstairs bedroom. It wasn't a difficult guess." He shrugs, looking pleased with himself. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Yes. Yes. I love it." Sliding over close to him he puts his arm around me and I kiss his cheek. "Thank you for doing something so thoughtful. I really needed this after the last several weeks."

"Ok, that's it. I'm definitely building one of these in Shreveport." He smiles and pulls me close.

"How about Bon Temps?" I blurt shyly. Instantly I wish I could take it back.

"Bon Temps?" He eyes me warily.

I jump in quickly, "I just thought that since we spend so much time together there... It might me nice. Plus, I know everyone would love it. I was just talking. It's a stupid idea. Don't pay attention to me." I backpedal.

"Sookie, do you mean you will finally submit to a bond with me?"

"What? No. I just meant that I was willing spend time with you to consider you as a suitor."

He stiffens and narrows his eyes. "A suitor? A suitor? How many suitors do you have?" He raises a brow. "Do you have other suitors?" His eyes narrow.

"Well, no. Not really...I.."

"Which is it?" He interrupts, temper growing. "No or not really?"

"Well," I shrug pathetically, "It's no."

He sits up and pierces me with a possessive glare, showing fang. " It BETTER be no. Sookie, let me point out the obvious to you. You. Are. Mine. YOU. ARE. MINE. You belong to me. Mine. If any other male so much as breathes in your direction it will be his last act." His fangs are fully exposed. "When it comes to you I am not simply A suitor, I am THE suitor. There are no other men for you." He growls. He looks fierce.

"Geeze, Eric, will you relax. I wasn't being literal. Don't get your panties in such a twist, buddy. I was just trying to say thank you and that I was enjoying our night."

"Panties? BUDDY?!"

"Eric, will you just calm down? I..."

In a second he pounces on me, claiming my mouth with his own. His hard body presses me into the windshield. He captures my hands above my head, holding them in place with one of his and he dominates the kiss. His free hand trails down my side coming to rest on my hip as he kisses me deeply.

His intensity sets my desire aflame and all the tension I've felt in the last month explodes within me as I arch my body against his and he presses into me. Matching his passion I advance into his kiss with wild abandon, biting his tongue and moaning wantonly into his mouth. Releasing my mouth he trails kisses across my jaw and down my neck. He slides his free hand under my shirt, cupping my breast and lightly pinching my nipple. I gasp as he presses onward working his finger into the cup of my bra and popping my sensitive bud above the material. I wriggle beneath him and he angles his knee between my legs spreading them. I wrap my knees tightly around his leg and buck against him when he presses his knee upward to the apex of my thighs. Tension builds throughout my body. He lifts my shirt to expose my breasts, popping my other nipple above the cup as he purrs appreciatively. I strain against his grip, my body begging for his attentions.

"Look at me, lover." He gazes up at me from between my breasts. The promise conveyed in those bright blue eyes stills my straining. "Is this something you do with your buddy?" He asks smugly, blowing a cold breath on my exposed buds.

"No. No. It's not." The dam of unexpressed desires I've withheld threatens to break. How can he do this to me with such little effort?

To my embarrassment, I'm actually panting. He nips the flesh on my stomach, tickling my heated skin with his fangs. All I can comprehend are those blue eyes and the promise of pleasure they hold behind them. My body begs him to return. I whimper and pull against him. He holds me steady, splayed across the hood of his car. I can't believe this is happening.

"Tell me something, lover, do you want another suitor?" He gives my nipple a little lick and blows again sending a shudder through my body.

"No, Eric, only you. No. Please." I close my eyes and pull trying to free my hands.  
He squeezes my trapped hands and rubs his thigh stiffly between my legs. I squeeze his leg between my thighs and bow my body outward, moaning.

"Look at me lover" he admonishes. He licks then blows again and gives another stroke with his thigh. I am on fire. Yes, please.

I open my eyes obediently, and once again meet his cool blue.  
"Does this feel good?" He presses, licks and blows.

"Oh yes, Eric. Please." I beg.

"Please? You want this?" He repeats his tantalizing pattern until I am whimpering, begging him for release.

"Yes. Oh yes. Please. You feel so good." My eyes close involuntarily.

"I said look at me," he commands pressing again harder this time. I'm moving my hips. He's carrying me almost to the edge.

"Yes, Eric." I will my eyes to open and buck fiercely against him. My body is tense demanding that he finish me.

"You want more?" he teases? "Like this?" He gently blows, then suckles lightly, fangs grazing me just right.

"Oh Yes. I want more. Please, I want more. Eric. I need you now. I want you." He presses into me and I respond. Just once more and I know I'll find release.

"Good. Then we understand each other." He pulls back abruptly, righting my clothes and tucking me into his side with his arm around me.

I screech in frustration, pushing him away and siting up.

"What are you doing?! Why did you stop?" I demand. He looks calm. It makes me angry.

"You feel frustrated?" He questions pointedly.

"Yes."

"You think I'm using you unfairly?"

"Yes."

"Then we understand each other. That is how I feel with you every day. EV-ER-Y Fucking DAY."

"But, Eric! I was about to... You know!" I hiss.

He looks at me and smirks. "I know." He leans in closely. "And frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

I gape at him open mouthed, as he sits back casually against the windshield and watches the movie sipping on his Royalty Blended.

Shocked, I cast my eyes around wildly looking for some kind of outlet for my rage. Instead I find Pam, still dressed in her humiliating get-up observing gleefully from across the parking lot. As her amused eyes meet mine, she tips her tiny hat to me.  
She heard everything. Damn it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank you, thank you for your reviews, PM's and alerts! It is such fun to pull these characters off the shelf and play. Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As the ending credits roll, I'm still miffed by Eric's ill use. I slide down off the car and stretch the restlessness from my body. Eric watches appreciatively and I turn my back to him. I can't stop him from watching me, but I'm through letting him wind me up.

"Do you want to walk for a few minutes or start for home?"

"I don't care. How are we getting home, anyway?"

"We will fly. I do not want to waste unnecessary time in the car."

"What about your car?"

"Pam will handle it."

"Are you going to let her change?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

Having new sympathy for her plight all these years, I decide to go to bat for her. "I think you should let her change, then she can drive the car home."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Well, I just think that she's been humiliated enough for her mistake."

"But she displeased me. She should be punished."

"Who punishes you when you displease her?"

"No one. I am the Master."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean you can just use people up however you want."

"There are many who think that's _exactly_ what being Master means."

"Are you one of them?"

"What?"

"I just want to know what you think it means to be Master, as you call it. To me it seems like a scary word for biggest bully."

"Humph. I've never really considered it before. Not in so many words. I suppose I think it means that my underlings are responsible _to_ me, but I am responsible _for_ them."

"I get that you think everyone is responsible to you. But you responsible for them? In what way?"

"It's a pretty exhaustive list. The amount if stuff I do every day for those in my charge takes up most of my existence. It can be anything from helping with newborn vampires, to settling disputes, maintaining order, providing for those in need, training and preparing to protect our area, diplomacy, and negotiation. My responsibilities are broad."

"What about Fangtasia?"

"Yes, Fangtasia is one of my responsibilities. But it is for me, mostly. Fangtasia is only one of my enterprises, though. I own or partner with several businesses throughout the area and maintain investments all over the world."

"Really? How do you manage all that?"

"Well, I've been doing this for a long time, Sookie. It didn't happen all at once. One way I keep everything going is by identifying talented vampires and humans and negotiating for their fealty. In return I offer them generous compensation and my protection. I am Master."

"You sound like a CEO with all these employees."

"CEO is a new idea. You forget, lover, vampires have been around for a long time. Our ways of doing things evolve, but are heavily steeped in tradition. Employees get a paycheck and go home to live their own lives. I provide for those who give me fealty and give them my protection."

"And in return you can do whatever you want to them?"

"Well, not whatever I want, but..."

"Who says?"

"Well, I suppose I do. There are a great many monarchs, sheriffs and makers who believe they can do whatever they wish. They beat their progeny, kill freely, and rule. I like to do things a little differently, and have found success."

"You beat Pam. You threatened it just tonight."

"Yes, Sookie, but you don't understand. It is very complex. It is hard for someone like you to relate."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone like you. Mostly human. Brought up in this country at this time. Lover, try to imagine, capitalism and individual freedoms and rights are very new inventions. You have lived under this permissive regime for 25 years. I have ruled with absolute authority over my retinue for hundreds of years. I walked under our authority structure as an underling for even longer. To you I am the oddity, but to us, the American experiment is just that... Still an experiment. Unproven. And we are trying it out."

"Ok, but I still don't see how that justifies brutality. Especially to someone so close. I mean, some things are just wrong."

"Well, let me ask you this. Knowing our ways, what do you think would happen if I let Pam get away with displeasing me?"

"I don't know. I mean who cares? She's a grown up and can make decisions for herself."

"Ok, so if I let her get away with abusing humans at Fangtasia, what do you think will happen next?"

"Humans won't come? You'll lose money?"

"Well, some, but that is inconsequential. What do you think the other vampires will do if she gets away with it?"

"Well, at the bar Sam always puts an end to any rowdiness because he says there's always one idiot who will take it too far."

"Exactly. And he's dealing with humans who are pretty powerless."

"Hey!"

"Sorry little one, but it's true. He's dealing with humans. But the same principle applies. What happens if an idiot vampire gets out of control?"

"Well people could get killed."

"Then what?"

"The police get called and everyone goes to jail."

"Normally, yes. Do you think vampires would go willingly to human jail?"

I laugh flatly, recognizing his point. "So you're saying you punished Pam to ward off an escalation of violence?"

"And to prevent any future violence."

"I thought you didn't care about violence. Humans are just like animals to you."

"Well most are, but, forgive me for the analogy, what happens in the savannah if there are too many hungry lions about?"

"The animals have to leave, or get eaten up. Or the lions fight until someone establishes dominance." The thought makes me sick.

"Right. Part of my job is to make sure the lions stay calm and fed. Furthermore, Pam is my progeny, she is the example to all vampires of my ability to rule. If she is unruly, I will face challenges which put all of my area and retinue in danger. That is why her respect, allegiance, and obedience to me must be absolute. This isn't just about my pride, little one, it is the backbone of my position in the supernatural world."

I look at him skeptically. "No pride at all, huh?"

He grins, "Well maybe a little. But overall it's just good management in our world." He nods primly.

"Well that's something to chew on." I try to wrap my brain around his words, searching for holes in the logic. "But why do you have to be so brutal?"

"Darling, my methods are strong, but hardly brutal. Many masters would have wrapped Pam in silver for months for a single moment of disrespect. In our world, penalties are very harsh. Any another vampire would not fare as well with me. Vampires are opportunistic predators. I can not afford to show leniency or weakness. Still, Pam is my progeny. I have great concern for her. Though I must discipline her, I do not wish to cause her undue harm. She would be the first to agree."

"It still seems high handed to me."

"Perhaps it is, but is what must be if we are to survive. Pam owes me fealty, but she depends on me for provision, protection, and as long as she walks with me, a home."

"That's what Fangtasia is, isn't it? Home?"

"Yes, my dear. It is gauche in decor and unrefined, but it serves as a peaceful place for vampires in my area to gather and find food without resorting to life in a nest. It is the first time in my existence to have such an open, safe place."

I picture lions on the savannah lounging around the watering hole as it teams with diverse life. Eww.

"So it is special."

"I am very fond if it, yes. But in 1000 years time I have learned that no home lasts forever. Our place here is tenuous. A new experiment, just like your country. Mainstreaming is a risk for all vampires. I hope it will last, but..."

"You have your guard up anyway for it to fail."

"It is my duty. I cannot afford to relax." He looks determined.

Sobered by these thoughts I get a glimpse of the gravity of his position.

"You sound like Coronado, leading his men on expedition."

"That is a good likeness, yes. We vampires are exploring a new way of life. It is up to me to guide my people safely."

"And you want me to be one of your people."

"Very much."

"I just don't know if I can do that. I have such strong feelings for you, Eric, they surge about unpredictably. I just can't get my footing with you. I can't offer you fealty like Pam. I am not vampire. I just can't function in a world without choices, where I can't be free."

"I understand little one. I sense your struggle. You love me. But what you have to realize is that, feelings aside, you are already a part of this world. It is unfair that you have been deceived all these years when your light could have been nurtured and properly trained. That was Brigant's choice, perhaps made from desperation, but it was not what I would have done." His face stills to stone.

"What would you have done?"

"I would have gathered you to my side, trained you in all I know and released you to fulfill your destiny. Instead your time has almost come, and we must scramble to prepare you. It was an unnecessary and foolish risk. I am angered that we are here. If only I had realized your significance I could have helped you sooner."

"It's not your fault. Please don't be angry with me."

"Princess, I m not angry with you, I am angry with your short sighted grandfather for his cowardice, and myself for my blindness. Unfortunately, though, you will be the one to bear most if the penalty for these oversights. It pains me to see you in this position."

"Because you love me?"

"No, I cannot love. It pains me because you now have so much more work to do to make up for lost time."

My heart sinks. He doesn't love me. Not only that, but he believes he never will.

"So all this time you spend with me is..."

"Well, it is my foresworn duty because of my agreement with Niall, but it is an investment, too. Having your fealty, once you obtain victory in Faery, will solidify our position here. You will have a place of honor among my retinue. And I will strengthen your position in both realms." He looks at me with imperial benevolence.

"Then why are we here?"

"Well, as it happens, I fortuitously also enjoy your company. And your blood in the heat of passion is unparalleled."

I am appalled.

"So you are hoping I'll bond with you so I can become your fancy pet? Like one of those chihuahuas in a sparkly purse?!"

Startled by my response, he laughs. I am incensed.

"Sookie, don't belittle our relationship. As my bonded you will be more than a pet. You will take your place alongside Pam in order of respect. It is a rare honor granted to no other."

"An honor to be humiliated and whipped by you like a slave? No thank you. Take me home, please."

"Sookie, be reasonable."

"Take me home, or I will start walking."

"You think I can't keep up with you? Seriously, Sookie. Are you trying to be obtuse? I'll fly you home."

Seeing I have little choice In the matter I don't resist as he picks me up and blasts his way back to Bon Temps. We have nearly an hour's worth of flight time for me to consider all he's revealed.

I'm sure what he's shared with me is more than he's told anyone about his life, possibly outside of Pam. But then, I am her co-equal in his eyes. His co-chief bootlicker and slave. How flattering. Even though he can sleep with me, date me, command me, tease me, and drink my blood, he will not love me. I _cannot_ forgive him for that.

Cold wind rushes through my hair. He is flying faster this time.

He thinks I love him. Do I? I have strong feelings for him, that's true. I care deeply about his well being and find him desperately attractive, but love him?

I sigh. Love him? It sounds wonderful. My heart constricts at the idea, but somehow I feel like loving him is perhaps more dangerous than any other risk I might take. Sharing love with him, might be a dream come true, but love unrequited is a luxury I just can't afford.

No. I do have feelings for him, but I am done for if I give them a foothold. I will not allow him this victory. I must hold something of myself back. I will not love him, I resolve. These feelings end right now, I command myself. As I put the possibility of Eric's love to death, my stomach churns and grief fills my chest. When his arms tighten briefly, I start to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Through my thoughts and tears I lose track of time and we are touching down on my porch sooner than I had imagined. Eric opens the door quietly and sits on the couch holding me close. I am not ready to meet his eyes.

"What is this? Fairy princess, Why are you crying?" He rubs my back gently.

I lean into him trying to stop my sobs, but his gentle manner breaks my heart all over again. I let him comfort me for a moment opening my heart to his connection, because I know that as soon as I let go it all must end. Come what may, no matter how he uses me, I cannot let him remain in my heart. I linger in his arms a moment longer, disgustingly wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Sookie, I can feel the strength of your emotions and now your resolve. What have you decided that hurts you so deeply? What can I do to get you to stop crying?"

Time to be a big girl, I steel myself, inhaling deeply. Ok, Sookie, pull it together and rip that band aid off. I sit up and try to move from his lap. He refuses to let me out of his grip and I concede, saving my strength for the conversation to come.

"Stay out of my head, Eric. Some things are my own."

"Not when it comes to me, especially when you hurt. I want to take care of you."

"No you don't."

"Yes. I do."

"Just stop. Stop it. You don't. Not really. Maybe you want to manage me, to make sure that I'm in good condition for the plans you have for me, but you don't want to _care_ for me. You don't need to know my feelings to accomplish any of your goals. You made it quite clear that you have many methods of exacting obedience, so just stay out of my head please."

"Sookie, where is this coming from? Why are your feelings so hard toward me? I thought we had a fun evening."

"No, what we had was the _opportunity_ for a fun evening. Not that my feelings on the subject matter, all that matters in this relationship is whether you had fun. So did you? Have I entertained you well? Do you feel validated in your position as Lord Protector, Owner of all he surveys?"

"Such vitriol," he scolds. "Sookie, you really must tone it down. You are too strained. You should go to bed."

"Oh, go to bed, yourself. I want you to leave. If I could, I would ask you never to return, but I know you will never relent. Just know that I have given you all I can and I intend to give no more." I'm keeping it all together by a thread.

Eric was shocked by my cold declaration and he remained silent for a moment. I could tell he was searching my feelings despite my protests and I steeled my resolve against him. Adrift, he released me to sit next to him and angled his body toward mine taking my hands in his.

"Is this about what I did on the car? Because.."

"No, Eric, this is not about the car, though that was very mean. This is about you and me. Give and take. You take and I give. I'm just saying I'm no longer going to give. I'll do what you want since I have no choice, but other than that you get nothing."

He looks utterly confused. "So you're saying you'll offer me fealty? You'll submit to our bond? I don't understand your feelings if you're making an offer."

"I am _not_ making an offer. I'm saying I know you are going to use me no matter what I want. I have no way of preventing that and no intention to waste energy on a losing battle. Congratulations, you have defeated an unarmed quasi-human girl. But I'm no longer going to give you an inch. You want to live like Tony Soprano? Fine. But leave me out of it. So just take what you want and get out." I bare my neck to him.

He sits nonplussed. Normally he would be satisfied with this acknowledgement from a pet. It would mean they understood the order of things. But somehow my cynical tone cuts him to the quick. I rebuffed his affections in no uncertain terms and he is unhinged by the sheer novelty of the experience.

He sits for a moment reflecting then he looks at me directly and says low, "Very well, Miss Stackhouse. If that's how you see it, I will take what I want." And he strikes, sparing me nothing. Tears spring again to my eyes and I let out a groan as His fangs puncture my skin roughly. He drinks deeply, hungrily, to satisfy his own frustrations and justify his claim to me. I accept his attack docilely but it isn't long before I start seeing stars. My feet run cold and I begin weakly to struggle in his grip. He releases me for a moment, my head pounds violently and I hear a audible crunch as he bites his wrist.

"Drink, Sookie."

"No." I shook my head.

"Drink." He holds his wrist to my lips.

Too weak to resist I latch onto his wrist and drink heavily, his essence exploding pleasurably on my tongue. He returns to my neck building a complete circle between us. As I drink I see visions of snow capped trees and village life, a wild eyed blond boy in a field swinging his first wooden sword. I see fire on the sea and the same boy, now a young man, face tear-stained as he releases his father to Valhalla. My heart aches with sadness for him. Then cutting through the visions I see Niall staring out from my mirror in my room. He speaks and gives me a light. Oh yes, my light. I giggle.

Finally Eric pulls his closed wrist away and licks my wound, staunching my blood flow. For a moment I lay lost in visions until I start to feel his blood uncurl inside of me. It rushes into my veins intermingling audibly with my own. I open my eyes to Eric as he watches me, satisfied by his work. I see in him the blond eyed boy from my dream, and remember my grandfather with his light. Eric's blood spreads through my limbs forging a pathway for his will and I remember my grandfathers words. "Use your light and he cannot overpower you."

Reaching deeply through Eric's presence I call forth my light willing it to resist his blood. Eric registers surprise as my eyes screw shut and my body arches violently against him. My body glows when my light takes hold and Eric drops me onto the couch, startled, as the intensity of the sun's essence burns his skin.

My internal battle rages. In my mind I focus my energy. I see his bond shrink from my power. It contracts and breaks. I force it from my body and mind, burning it up with the sun's glow. As I press hard, the light takes control from me, as if it knows my will, and shoves every bit of darkness from my body. When it all is gone, my body is covered with a crimson sheen. Blood drips from every pore, my consciousness ceases, and my body falls limp, exhausted from the strain.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: This chapter is a little harder than others. Be advised, and review! Review like crazy! I love to read your thoughts!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sookie!" Eric screams. "What the fuck!? Sookie! What just happened? Wake up! Sookie!"

"Be still, Viking." Niall commands.

Caught unawares, Eric leaps into full battle mode ready to attack.

"Down, Vampire. She will be fine."

"What the fuck just happened? Why are you here? What is all this blood?" Frantically he smears blood away from my eyes, cheeks, and lips. "Is this _her_ blood? I took too much!" Eric looks stricken, cradling me in his arms. "She's not dead, I can tell that much. Sookie, wake up!" He bites his wrist to feed me again.

"That won't be necessary, Viking. She is only resting."

"Resting?" His worried eyes narrow, comprehending Niall's words.

"Yes. She is resting from the exhaustion of repelling your bond. She will revive in a moment."

"Repelling my bond, but she can't..." He inhales deeply and licks the hand he has been holding. "This blood is _mine_!"

"Yes, yes, it is, isn't it?" Niall looks gleeful, like a father celebrating his daughters first steps.

"But how did she do that? I've never heard of anyone repelling a bond before. What the fuck happened?" Eric's beast is aroused, he rounds on Niall fangs bared. "Explain." He growls. "What is wrong with my fairy?"

"_Your_ fairy?" Niall laughs. "Evidence to the contrary, Vampire." He points to the sheen of blood coating my body. "She used her light to reject your control like poison. I don't think she belongs to you."

"You did this." He whispers menacingly. "We had a deal."

"I did nothing of the sort. It was her light."

"But her light has been weakening. How could she manifest it without help?"

"I must assume she manifest it through he power she has gained as you have trained her. You have been helping her nurture her light as we agreed, have you not?"

Eric frowns. "I have been protecting and training her as we agreed. We have not yet begun her magical studies as I wanted a fully established bond to help her as she began."

"Interesting strategy. A full bond would also prevent her ability to use her light against you, too, wouldn't it?" Niall angles his head cynically toward him.

Taken aback, Eric defends himself, "That is a side benefit, but it is a measure I took for her safety."

"It wasn't doing you any harm, either. Well, in any case, it seems you have inadvertently helped her to reawaken her light. You have my appreciation." Niall nods deeply.

"But not your thanks." Eric's blue eyes narrow with the words.

"No, not this time. It looks as if my little granddaughter did all the work herself, saving me the debt. Now, if you will kindly step back, I will heal her."

Eric steps away from me and watches jealously as Grandfather Niall touches my hand and breathes over me. After a moment, my eyelids began to flutter.

"Hi Grandfather Niall." I awaken groggily. "You helped me. I appreciated your gift. The light made me feel all tickly." I giggle drunkenly, my eyes closing again.

"Hello, child. I am so pleased you are well."

"Mmmmm." I respond.

Eric's ears perk up. "Gift? What gift?"

Niall ignores him.

"Have you interfered with my fairy?" Eric's chest rumbles aggressively.

At his words I return to myself fully and sit up recharged. I scream. "Eric? Help! Why am I covered in blood? What is happening to me? Eric?! What's going on?!"

"Hush little one, you are unharmed." He speeds to find me a towel and wipes blood from my face, my hands, my legs. Gross.

He wipes me down thoroughly inquiring casually, "I, however, am curious as to how you were able to repel my bond. I can't feel you at all anymore."

"Really? I _repelled_ it? With my light?"

"Really. You repelled it. With your light." Eric stops wiping, his casual demeanor freezes to an icy blue glare. "That's my blood all over you, _excreted_ through your pores when you pushed me away."

"Is that right?" I look to Niall, wide eyed.

"Yes, my daughter. You awakened your light and he was not able to overpower you. But I imagine that is not all you can do. You are now a fully functioning fairy." Niall smiles, joyful.

I am flabbergasted. Never in all my years could I possibly have imagined that this would work. I am thrilled. And laugh out loud, looking to Eric. His fangs are out. He looks dangerous, but I don't waver. He got what he deserved.

"I told you he would make you strong, if only through competition! You performed beautifully." He congratulates me laughing.

I scramble to my feet happily, approaching Niall. "You said it would work, but I can't believe it. Even after you gave me the light gift I doubted. But it worked!" Niall closes his eyes briefly, a minuscule shadow passes across his face. Just as quickly as it came, he replaces it with a benevolent smile.

Eric watches the conversation like a feral cat about to pounce. "You mean to imply," he starts slowly, "that the two of you have been working together behind my back?" He stands looking every inch the deadly one thousand year old vampire. "You have instructed her in ways to resist me, her rightful master?" He takes an aggressive step forward. "You have given her light gifts? You broke our agreement. She is mine."

"Eric," I try to placate him, knowing its no use, "we haven't _been_ _meeting_. It was just once early today and it wasn't _gifts_. It was just one piece of his light he bequeathed to me."

His eyes widen and for a minute I think he's about to make a meal of Granddaddy Niall. There's the shadow on his face again. Oops. I guess I just spilled the beans.

"Vampire, her light was in danger. You promised she would be unharmed." Niall mitigates.

"I have not harmed her." Eric states.

"You nearly drained her." Niall draws himself up accusingly.

"I tried to replace her volume, but instead she repelled it, and nearly died wielding your _gift_ without any semblance of control!" Somehow, Eric's anger radiates throughout the room magnifying his size and power.

"Eric, you tried to bond me against my will," I justify my betrayal.

His face is chiseled stone, intractable. His body stands rigid, shoulders drawn back, looking for a fight. "Of course I did! I grew tired and impatient indulging your temper tantrums. You are mine. I _want_ to have you. I _will_ have you."

"Well then," I scoff. "Frankly, my dear, I don't _give_ a damn." I pitch back sarcastically dismissing him with a petulant smirk and a wave of my hand.

He roars furiously and launches himself at me, scooping me up roughly and moving toward the bedroom. Niall dodges Eric, and vanishes into thin air.

"Put me down. Granddaddy! Help! Put me down!"

"He left you, Sookie. It is just you and me now."

Oh crap. He is going to kill me. I've never seen him this angry.

Eric slams my bedroom door and sits on the edge of my bed tossing me face down over his knee.

"What? Eric! Stop! What are you doing? Stop this. Right now. Don't you dare!"

He pins me beneath his leg and lifts my skirt to peel down my panties at an agonizingly slow pace. My face burns with humiliation. I'll stake him for this.

"You disgusting vampire put me down! I swear to God I will stake you if you don't put me down!" He slaps my backside hard and I raise up on his lap with a loud yelp.

"Count off." He commands pushing me back down to the bed with a hand between my shoulders.

"No! No. Stop this! Stop!" I squirm, but he delivers another punishing swat to my bottom. I yell. He is not holding back in any way.

"I said count." He spanks again.

"No. Let me up!"

"Not. Until. You. Count." Slap

"Ouch! No. Please. This is intolerable. I'll scream!"

"I have no doubt you will, as that is my full intention."

Slap. "Ahhrgh! I will never forgive you for this! Never!" The sting from his hard hand burns my backside.

"It is a chance I am willing to take. Count."

"Eric, I..." Slap

"Yeow! No! Stop! Please no more. Please!" Tears glaze my eyes. And I start trying to think of another place where I can escape his punishment.

"Are you going to start counting now?"

"Please. Eric." Slap. Ugh. Damn it. I don't think I can take any more.

"Ok ok, Please, I'll count."

"To ten."

"To ten? Eric no, it's too much. Please!" I fight him desperately to no avail. Slap. "Eeep."

"Silence." I close my mouth obediently.

"Count now, and recite the rules." Slap.

"Yipe! One. I know nothing!" This is killing me. Where is grandfather? I am going to murder them both.

Slap. "Ow. Two. Please Eric. No more!"

"Rule?"

"The bond is sacred. Don't eff with the bond."

"Damn right you don't!" My ass is on fire. If he doesn't stop soon I'll never sit again.

Slap. "Ooh! Three. Always obey my master." I've got to get out of here. I wriggle ineffectively. He is immovable.

His hand falls again with a loud crack. "Oh! Nonono! Four. Always obey my master," I blurt. I am panicking. He's not going to stop. I claw behind me to move his hand from my back.

"Be still. Or shall I start over?" He threatens. I still my hands.

"Please, Eric, please, no more," I cry. He answers me only with another ringing strike, "Argh! Five. Always obey my master." I try to think of a happy place.

Slap. "Eek! Six."

"Again."

"Always obey my master." This is so humiliating. The only happy place I can think of is Eric's Corvette. When I was having fun with him and the world was looking up. How did we end up here?

"Again!" Smack.

"Ahhhaa." My tears are flowing now. "Seven. Ohhhh seven."

"Say it, Sookie."

"Always obey!"

"Obey who?"

"My master, my master I'll always obey. Please. No," I whimper. I'm thinking hard of that corvette and its cool leather against my butt. I can feel it. I'm almost there.

Slap. I scream. My butt is raw. "Eight. Always obey my master. Master, master, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." My mind is reeling, words are just pouring out. The Corvette. Corvette. The Corvette.

"Now you're getting it. Who do you always obey?"

"You! My master. My master. No more please!" Maybe he will stop if I give him what he wants. Think of the cool leather. Feel it.

Slap. Omg. I am dying. "Nine!" Almost there. Almost there. "Please, please, please stop!" I beg.

"What do you do, Sookie?"

"Allllwaysobeymymaster!" I wail. I'm in the car. I can see it. I can feel it.

"And who is your master?" The leather is cooling my butt. Oh, God.

"You are!" I shout through my tears. "Oh, God, Eric, You are my master, just please, please stop. I'll obey you. I'm sorry, so sorry. Just Please!" The wind is blowing through my hair. I hear the engine purring.

"Very good little one, almost there."

"No, Eric, no! Master, please!" To the car, to the car! I feel him pull back for his last strike and he lets go harder than ever before. Crack! I let out a screech. "Ten!" And everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Ok, that was intense. Let's all take a deep breath, shall we? Let me know how you feel once your blood pressure stabilizes. Thanks for sticking with me this far!**

I have a moment of darkness before light and sensation return to me. I feel cool, wind is blowing through my hair, I smell leather. My butt HURTS! And in a rush all my senses return, slamming into me as I fall flat on my butt in the passenger's seat of Eric's Corvette, top down, as it flies down the road.

"Fuck a Zombie! Damn it, Sookie! What the hell are you doing here?!" Pam swerves the car wildly in surprise then overcorrects to miss the median. I howl in pain jerking off the seat to stand in the car.

"Oh my God, Pam! Stop the car! Stop now!" She pulls over instantly and I tumble out of the car, ass over tea kettle, Pam right beside me, my butt burning and still bare from Eric's assault. I jerk my panties up and cringe. I yelp again. Tears still flowing freely. Yeah no, that's way too painful so I just pull my underwear off and toss them away. I adjust myself with little dignity, stumbling, disoriented. Pam leans against the hood of the car and watches me, brows cinched.

"I do not know what the hell just happened, or how you got here, but those hand prints on your ass are raw. You will not be sitting down comfortably for a week. Are you going to tell me what you did to make Eric so angry?"

"Recognize his handiwork, do you?" I screech bitterly. "That a-hole spanked me on my bare butt like a naughty child! He didn't go easy on me either. He made me COUNT! I am going to stake that effing jerk if it is the last thing I do!" I wail, tears flowing wildly, much to Pam's chagrin.

"Ok, ok hush, Sookie. Hush it is ok. It is over now," she pats my shoulder distantly. I guess nurture isn't her vampire talent. She hands me her blue bustier. "Here, you can blow your nose on this."

After a few moments, I honk pitifully into the blue satin, taking in her appearance. She looks positively suburban in a pink twin set, pencil skirt, pearls and beige pumps; like she's driving home to her family after draining the PTA President.

"You changed clothes?" I hiccup as my sobs subside.

"Yes. I understand I have you to thank for that. Though I'm much more interested in your story. What. In the fuck. Happened?" And I relay the story.

Pam hoots with amusement. "So there you were draped across his lap, fully submissive, and you imagined his car now you're here? I bet Eric is furious looking for you. Did he know you can teleport?"

"Teleport? No! Is that what I did? I didn't even know it until just now!"

"That is classic!" She howls with laughter. "For the rest of my existence, I'll never let him live this down! He just can't catch a break with you, can he?" She guffaws, wiping bloody tears from her eyes. "I better call him so he doesn't come flying out here all hot and bothered. That's all I need."

"Oh he won't."

"He will. As soon as he calms down enough to locate you."

"He can't."

"You've had his blood, remember?"

"Well yeah, about that-" And I tell her the rest of the story.

She stands dumbfounded. "You repelled his bond? With your light?"

"Yeah, that's why I have his blood _on_ me. It is no longer _in_ me. "

She gets deadly serious and looks anxiously over her shoulder, though we are alone,,her fangs run out. "Sookie, this is for your own good. I am serious as the grave. Do not tell _anyone_ that you can do or have done anything like this. If you have none of his blood in you, technically you are outside his protection. _Anyone_ can take you now."

"But I have my light."

She snorts. "Your light. You can hardly control it. You could be easily tricked or overpowered."

"Eric didn't seem to think so," I preen.

"Was that before or after he lit you up? Sookie, my friend, my favorite human," she grabs both of my arms and looks squarely into my eyes, "I know Eric just roasted your ass like a marshmallow at a 4-H camp out, and you're really mad at him. But you still need him, even with your light. You cannot control it. And now without any if his blood, if anyone takes you, we cannot interfere. If he does, he could lose everything or even meet the true death."

"But Niall will help me. He gave me the extra light to be able to repel Eric in the first place."

"Oh he did, did he?" She nods sardonically. "Well then, where was he when Eric went all caveman on you?"

"He left."

"Mmhmm. Where was he when Sophie Anne tried to procure you for herself?"

"In Faery. But he said he's been watching me."

"He's been watching you." She purses her lips. "I bet he has. Sookie, haven't you learned anything at all? Have you forgotten your fairy poem? You made that ridiculous thing up, surely you haven't forgotten the final line?"

I clench my jaw sheepishly, "Niall looks out for number one?"

"Damn right. Niall needs you to to survive, and it will be easier for him to control you if you are free from entanglements. When as he ever endured danger on your behalf? Did he train you to use his light? Did he at least tell you that his light is far more powerful than your normal light?"

"Uh, it is? No. He didn't tell me that. He told me to take it and lie in the sun to rejuvenate my own light."

"As I thought. He gave you a half truth. Yes, your light is reactive to the sun. But Niall's light is far more. He is true royal fairy. His light is sunlight itself. Eric's task is to train you to access that same power, but you aren't ready to wield it yet! That's why he has you working so hard. To build up your endurance and knowledge. Niall's light could have killed you as easily as it saved you tonight. Niall wants Eric to train you because he is the best, but he wants to recruit you before Eric claims you for himself."

"Oh. So that's why Eric went thermonuclear."

"Indeed. Prince Brigant is powerful, arrogant, and reckless, but not so courageous. Eric is a warrior, a protector, equally powerful, but different. Niall is more of a diplomat type. Trying to walk a line to get what he wants, you see."

"You're saying I can't trust Niall, but I can trust Eric."

"Naturally, that is what I believe, but I am saying Niall protects you so he can use you, and Eric protects you because you are unique and you have a mission to accomplish." She rolls her eyes and admits, "He also enjoys the benefits of your company."

"Ha. If he looks out for me why is my butt throbbing?" I complain.

"Breather, you'll have to take that up with him. I can only tell you what I see as a vampire. And I see a very powerful but vulnerable fairy princess who is now unattached from her big bad boyfriend in a world full of predators. Do you comprehend the danger?"

"Yes, I guess so." And I could. I felt small. "So what do we do?"

"Well first, I am going to call Eric and let him know what happened. Then we are going to go back to him together. And hopefully by tomorrow night I can leave you to enjoy your make-up sex in peace."

I snort. "As if. He is dead to me. Or dead again. Finally dead. Whatever. It's over."

She shakes her head in mirth and takes out her phone to dial his number. "Missing something?" She smiles into the phone. He's so upset I can hear him yelling into the phone. "It is ok, I have her...Well, she teleported... No I do not think she knew, she landed in the car with me going 120 on the interstate...Yes. We are pulled over outside Shreveport now...Yes. She told me everything as far as I can tell...No, I do not think that's a good idea right now... Eric...Eric...just listen...Eric, I will bring her there...Yes. Yes. I...Yes, Master... I will... Duly noted." She closed the phone.

"What did he say?"

"Couldn't you hear him?" She smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Not everything. Is he mad?"

"Not exactly, but he wanted to come and get you."

"No. No. I do not want to see him."

"It is ok. I told him it would be a bad idea. So I am going to take you to him in Bon Temps. You can use the drive to cool off...both ends." She chuckles. "And you better stay with me, if I lose you he said I'll have to wear my cowgirl costume all month, and you have already leaked all over the top."

I laugh, relieved to have a break from such a tense night.

"Pam."

"What?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I shake my head absently.

"That is news to me."

"He's not. He told me he's not capable of loving me." I knit my hands together in front of me my eyes cast downward.

"Is that so? Well, just so you know, he told _me_ that bonds were unnecessary risks. You can get everything you need from someone through other means. He said you only bond if you find someone you would die for, and if you do, you should love that person as a mate for life."

Whoah. "Why didn't he tell me that?"

"Think about the way you have treated him. Disrespect, disobedience, dislike and even on occasion with disgust. Would _you_ have told you?"

Suddenly I'm ashamed. "No, I guess I wouldn't. He has done and risked a lot for me, and I've never even really said thank you. Tonight I dissed him pretty hard. Maybe he changed his mind."

"Not bloody likely. Especially since he told me that only after he met you."

Tears spring to my eyes again for the tenth time today. "Really?" I croak, sickeningly hopeful.

"Really. Please don't leak any more."

"I'm sorry. But he's just so, sooo..."

"Eric."

"Yes. Eric." I breathe his name like a prayer. Pam looks as if she might be the first vampire ever to vomit.

"Let us go, breather, I'm not interested in finding out if you've managed to take the edge off our Master's hand. He's vicious. Get in the car."

"You're telling me." I hiss as I slide into the seat. "Drive gentle, Pam. Drive gentle."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi All, here's another chappy for your enjoyment. I've had some questions from you guys that I want to address. Thanks for asking them. First, about Sookie and Eric's back story, I'm currently working on that, but haven't been able to get it all together, just so. To me, their back story will frame so much of what is going on here, I'm looking forward to some resolution there, too. Just so you know, I plan to take liberties. Why stop now? This is my first time for writing creatively like this, so I'm kind of learning as I go. **

**Secondly, I know some of you were upset about the direction Eric went with Sookie after she broke his bond. Frankly, I debated heavily throwing the whole scene out. I tried shortening it, or just hinting at it, but I felt like they had to have some type of raw physical show-down that didn't end in bed. I just didn't want him to hurt her too badly. I felt (and still feel) like Sookie is full of herself, and frequently just as cavalier about her power as Eric is about his. She's lucky the vamps haven't drained her yet. Her blood is good but eternity is long, and no human lives forever. Vampires are used to death, so Eric obviously keeps her around for another reason. To me, we needed an emotional breaking point between Eric and Sookie. As we all suspected, he broke first, but not before doing some major damage of his own. I get the objections to the idea of his dominating her, but let's face it, that's exactly what he is. A Dominant. It's one of the reasons she has a hard time trusting him. I let the scene go long because Sookie is a survivor. She's been abused her whole life and would rather die than admit weakness, especially at Eric's hands. As for his reasons for acting out, I'll let him explain them to you (and Sookie). I'll just help him out a little by saying the last thing he expected was that she would discover a new fairy power and one up him - again. Don't worry, our girl is down but not out - Not by a long shot!**

To say the car ride is uncomfortable would be an understatement. For twenty minutes I perch myself gingerly on the edge of my seat doing my best to minimize contact. Eventually I give up, and just turn around, knees to the floorboard and ride backwards, my head resting in the seat.

Pam laughs aloud, teasing me. "Oh, Sookie, you are entertaining. Though I hope you are comfortable down there, your jumping around makes it hard to drive."

"Very funny, Pam."

"It is, actually."

Pain somewhat abated, I'm having trouble keeping awake.

"Go ahead and sleep, Sookie, I will wake you when we arrive." I nod my head and drift away soundly, exhausted by the day's events.

In too short a time, we crunch our way down my drive, and my head starts to swirl awake. When stop we I keep my eyes closed, hoping they'll ignore me. I'm reluctant to give up my rest, especially to face the humiliation I am about to endure.

"Candy-gram!" Pam calls out, and I jump ungratefully awake.

Nervous, I clamber from the car and fidget, standing still, unwilling to face my vampire. No one speaks or moves for a pregnant moment. I lift my eyes and see him, sitting back on the front porch swing expressionless, legs elongated, arms crossed, watching me carefully. I watch him silently, unwilling or unready to move. This is an important moment.

Looking between us both Pam sighs, "Well, this was fun. Enjoy the rest of your evening, lovebirds. Don't get so caught up that you miss the dawn!" She laughs to herself, and takes off for home, running through the woods.

My feet are lead. There's nowhere I'd rather be than curled up asleep, but there's a six and a half foot wall of stubborn Viking blocking the way.

I remember Pam's words about the bond, my behavior, and his love. I'm overwhelmed and start to cry, filled with remorse magnified by exhaustion. I lower my eyes, "Oh Eric, I'm so sorry." I whisper through tear choked sobs. In a flash he is before me, gathering me up in his arms. "Please forgive me."

He kisses my hair. "Shhh, shhh little one. It's over. Everything is going to be alright. I'm just so glad you are safe." I peek up through my lashes at him and see earnestness in his pink rimmed eyes. "Sookie, you _frightened_ me this evening."

"Likewise, Viking." I nuzzle deeply into his embrace and cry my eyes out, finally feeling safe in his arms. He carries me gently into the bathroom and draws me a warm bath.

"What are we doing? I just want to go to bed."

"Lover, you are still covered in dried blood, your face is stained with tears and somehow you have grass in your hair. Let me care for you."

Exhaustion removes my inhibitions and I comply raising my arms to let him to peel off my tee shirt and bra. I hiss as he moves my skirt down my hips and he turns me around, taking in the view of his handiwork.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you will have very little bruising, But you are going to want a pillow tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks."

He runs his hand across my abused flesh and I whimper. It's very tender.

"A bath will help. Slide in and I will wash you."

The hot water feels good as it swirls around my ankles and my body starts to relax. I slide into the water and groan uncomfortably when the hot water meets my skin, searing in the fact that Eric has punished me well. I am embarrassed.

He remains silent and soaps a clean washcloth. He lifts my foot from the water forcing me to sit down in the tub. It hurts, but the warm water does much to relieve the pain. He is gentle in his attentions, washing and massaging every inch of my body with skill and care. I relax heavily in the tub and close my eyes, waiting for him to wash my hair. His fingers on my scalp are glorious, and I think I may live another day. Finished, he lifts me from the tub to my feet. I shiver slightly from the cold. He rubs me down carefully with a towel then wraps me tightly in my fuzzy bathrobe. He carries me to lay down on my bed.

"Pajamas?"

"Yes, please.

"Which?"

"Flannel bunny pants and LSU sweatshirt," He smiles at my choice.

"Panties?" He asks deadpan.

I open one murderous eye to him and purse my lips. "There's always one idiot who takes it too far." I threaten.

He laughs.

"Don't laugh at me." If he starts with me, I cannot be held responsible for my actions.

"I'm not laughing at you, naughty fairy, I am remembering my own similar experiences."

"You've been beaten, too?"

"Sookie, I did not beat you. I spanked you. It's very different."

"mmhmm." I murmur cynically.

"Lover, you would shudder to hear of some of the punishments and humiliations I've endured through the centuries. My strength was not born in a vacuum. I earned it fair and square."

Eric weak? I can't imagine it. He pulls my legs through my pants and I raise my hips so he can get them up.

"I grew up before the _UN Convention on the Rights of a Child_." He sneers with sarcasm. "I was spanked frequently and painfully. In my village when grown men traversed the law they were flogged or beaten with a rod, and that's just my human experience. That's how I know it's effective." He eyeballs me. "I wasn't always, what did you call me? Lord Protector? I know what it is to serve, too."

"Hmmm." I respond. He hands me my shirt and joins me on the bed pulling me close.

I sigh. "I talked to Pam. She seems to think that I've not been very fair to you. She also helped me to see that I've been naive about Niall and my light. I didn't know the light gift he gave me was so dangerous."

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'm not going to say that what you did to me was right, but I understand why you were so angry. I am genuinely sorry for the way I've treated you. Will you forgive me?"

He turns me around to face him, looking steadily in my eyes. He kisses my forehead, my eyes, my nose, both cheeks, my chin, and finally my lips. "You are already forgiven, precious one. We are restored."

"Then you won't do it again? I don't ever want you to do that again."

He kisses me gently. "I don't want to do it again, either. Let's hope I never again have cause."

"You lost your temper and hurt me. You were uncivilized."

"I am Viking. Though It's true, I was very angry, but hardly out of control. I'm sorry you felt pain at my hands, little one, but you disobeyed me, deceived me, and to top it off you mocked me coldly and publicly. You did deserve it."

"That's debatable," I demur, "but it's moot at this point. I'm too tired to argue anyway."

"Good girl." He pecks my forehead. "I was quite surprised when you teleported. Have you done that before?" I can tell he wants to interrogate me, but he won't get anywhere.

"No," I state honestly. "I was as confused as you. One minute we were here, then a moment of darkness, and I fell into the car with Pam." I giggle quietly. "I've never actually seen a vampire jump."

He laughs heartily. "I bet she was shocked."

"Yes." We laugh together.

"When she called me I was relieved. I had no idea where you had gone, and since you rejected my blood, I had no way to locate you." His words are heavy. "I thought perhaps Niall had kidnapped you to Faery." My blood cools at his suggestion. What would I do if Niall kidnapped me? Clearly, I haven't counted all my enemies well. I'll have to think about that tomorrow.

"Nope. It was just Pam. I'm sorry you were frightened, but you humiliated me sexually, rejected me emotionally, forced your blood into me, then physically abused me. You did deserve it." I return his sentiment.

"Let us not argue, little one, it is over."

I agree silently, in no mood for an escalation. "Pam nearly wrecked the car."

"She is lucky she did not. Will you tell me how you did it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. You were... well, you know what you did. I was trying to concentrate on someplace good. Somewhere I wanted to be. The only happy place I could think of in the moment was when we were with your car earlier. And well, the longer and harder it got as you..."

"I spanked you?" He chuckles.

"Yes," I blush, "Well the longer it went on, the more I tried to concentrate, until I guess I just went."

"Mmm." He kisses my head thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose a good spanking does have a way of focusing one's thoughts."

I slap his arm. "Stop it. Don't you dare tease me about what you did."

He smiles. "I'm just glad you have good aim. At that speed Pam could have run over you or crashed the car accidentally. Do not do that again until you have better control. Ok?"

"Ok. But I don't know how to stop it. I mean, it's not like I meant to go."

"Mmm." He responds. "I think I may have a solution to that." He actually looks bashful. "I don't want you to get mad. It's only a temporary fix, then we can have one made in any form you like. I'll cover it with diamonds, rubies, whatever you wish, I just don't want you to get mad right now."

Ok. This must be bad.

He pulls from his back pocket a pair of policeman's handcuffs

"You want to handcuff me?!"

"Don't get mad! Control your emotions so you don't jump. Just listen. Listen. Ok?"

I'm keeping a tight rein, because if he thinks he going to handcuff me, he's got another thing coming. I start thinking of another place. Where can I go? Jason's house.

"Don't leave me, please. Just hear me out."

"I'm listening." Guardedly. I mentally prepare an image of the couch in Jason's living room.

"These handcuffs are all I could find. They are made of steel alloy, one of the only substances known to limit Fae magic. If you wear something made of steel, I think it will limit you until we can figure out the scope of your light and give you some skill using it. I don't intend to restrain you, but when Pam called saying she had you, they were the only thing I could think of to use for now."

I swallow. Considering his words.

"You don't have to wear both. Just one will do," and he breaks the chain, leaving a matching pair from which I can choose.

"I don't know, Eric. where did you get them?"

"Bon Temps PD." I gasp and chuckle.

"Sookie, we don't have much time before the dawn. If you will do this, just for the day, I would be most grateful. Tomorrow night when we have more time you can choose any piece of jewelry and I will have it made from steel for you. It can be anything. Diamond ring, ruby necklace, emerald bracelet or all. Price is no constraint. I will buy you as many or as few pieces as you like. If you will just wear one of these cuffs while I am away from you for the day. It will help me to know you are safe."

"Hmm. You sound very eager. Maybe, on one condition."

He smiles, ready to bargain, "What's that?"

"Tomorrow night, you tell me honestly what you meant when you told Pam that you would only bond with the mate you intend to love for life. Then explain to me why you lied when you said you cannot love me."

Shocked, he actually looks paler than usual, if it is possible for a vampire to look pale. He remains silent for a moment.

"I must seek shelter, my lover. Give me your wrist."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Sookie, this is a discussion for another time. Will you wear the cuff?"

"It's your choice. I've named the price." I'm finally figuring out this game.

He stares me down, and I steel my gaze, in for a penny in for a pound, I guess.  
He draws himself up and slaps a cuff on my wrist locking it tightly.

"No. I will not discuss that at this time."

"Eric! Take this off me! I didn't agree. Eric!"

I pull at the cuff to no avail. I call my light to blast it off, but it flickers and fails.

"Eric! You conniving pirate! I'm going to get this off!"

"Unlikely. I'm taking the key with me. And I'm no pirate, Sookie. I am _Viking_. And _Vampire_. And _your_ _Master_. You said so yourself," he smirks. "And if I rise to see a broken cuff, you'll have cause to confess it again. Now," he kisses me on the forehead perfunctorily, "I must take shelter."

He stalks arrogantly across the hall toward the cubby. I can see the sky getting lighter. Dawn is about to break. I'm steaming mad. Damn if I'll let that rat get away with this then scurry under my floorboards to take shelter in my house. If he stays here I'm likely to stake him.

"Oh, no you don't! You conniving, untrustworthy, Viking Vampire bastard." I spew. "This is MY house. I rescind your invitation!"

His eyes flash violently as his body is forced from my house. I dodge his grip and close the door in his astonished face.

"Sookie! Open this door and let me in!"

"Oh, the big bad wolf has a weak spot, does he?" The sky is turning grey, he looks anxiously to the east.

"I mean it girl. Let me in now, and I will forget this nonsense. You will face no consequence if you obey me now."

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in!" I sneer. "Not by the hair of my chinny, chin, chin!" I sing.

He is alarmed, exposed, and in no mood to play. "Sookie, obey me NOW!"

"No."

"But the sun is rising! I must have shelter," he implores.

"Then I suppose you better get digging, _Master_," I emphasize sardonically. "There's a shovel in the shed and a freshly dug garden plot out back by the trees. Mind my azaleas."

"Sookie, you will pay for this," he hisses.

"No, _Master_, you will pay. If you don't get moving." The suns rays are only minutes from the horizon and he knows he must accept defeat if only for the day.

"Very well. I will go. You better get some rest today. You will need your strength tonight."

He sounds ominous, but I'm no longer in the mood to be intimidated. "Ok, buddy." I give him the thumbs up then turn my back on him. He roars powerfully, kicking my door and then disappears, fleeing the sunlight.

Just to be safe, I tiptoe through the house and gather Gran's thick quilt to cover him if he's too late. But by the time I get to the back door to watch, he's already covering himself in a deep hole with an adequate layer of soil.

Just as the sun's rays break, I sneak outside, bury him further, and camouflage his resting place with gardening tools and some seedling transplants, safely concealing him. I brush myself off from my work and stumble back inside seeking the comfort of my own room. Emotionally, physically, and magically exhausted, I fall into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The last thought I have as the darkness fills my mind is of a wild eyed blonde boy laughing joyfully, running in the sunlight. He reaches out, offering me a wildflower. I take the flower and kiss his cheek, causing him to blush. He gazes at me sweetly and my heart swells with love. Someone bangs a hammer in the distance, the boy looks over his shoulder anxiously. He turns back, eyes glowing blue, and begs, "Why are you still asleep? Open your eyes. Wake up, Sookie."

I shift in my sleep, trying to escape his words. More banging rings in my head. My eyes peel open reluctantly. "Night has fallen, fairy. Get up!"

I moan and stretch. "Wake up. Get up, little girl. Right now." My eyes focus to see a filthy, vengeful vampire knocking irritably on my window.

"Oh Eric," I stretch some more, smiling, "What are you doing out there?" He looks at me flatly waiting for me to catch up.

The handcuff chafes my wrist. My heart thumps. "Oh, yeah." I chuckle nervously. "Did you rest well?" If I ignore him maybe he will decide not to be angry.

"Open the door and invite me in." His voice is low, exact, commanding, and completely void of any sense of humor.

Yeah, I guess not. I shift to sit in my bed. My eyes flash wide. _Ouch_. I glare at him. He smiles smugly, fully satisfied with himself.

"Stupid caveman," I grumble.

"I heard that." He arches a brow at me. "Open the door and let me in."

"No." I deny him shortly.

"Open it."

"I'm not dressed yet."

"You have exactly thirty seconds to open that door and in invite me in or I'm forcing you out."

I frown defiantly, staring him down. I wonder how he could force me out.

"Twenty-five seconds."

I hesitate, considering my options. He can't really force me out, can he? He seems pretty determined. To prove a point of course he could, and however he did it, I'm sure it would be no fun for me.

"Twenty seconds."

Not intending to let him see his unnerving effects, I straighten my bed covers and walk casually from my room, closing the door behind me.

"Ten!" I hear him bellow outside. I better hurry. Once I'm concealed from of his line of sight, I scurry down the hall, take a deep breath, then casually open the door. He looms over me angrily. "Five." He whispers. I cross my arms looking away from him. "Four." I'm still not ready. "Three." What is it with him and counting? "Two." God, why is he so impossible? "One." Argh, fine. "Eric, won't you come in?" I must be an idiot.

Wary of his reach, I scoot out of the way as he steps lithely through the door to my couch, dropping bits of soil and dirt all over my floor and furniture. He sits down, calm in his earth covered clothes. He puts up his feet. I would laugh if he didn't look so dangerous.

"Hey, you're making a huge mess!" I evade and complain.

"And how is that my fault?"

I don't answer him, but smirk inwardly satisfied that I'm finally learning how to play his game. I close the door behind him.

"It is your fault because you mistreated me so callously yesterday that I feared I may stake you in your sleep if you took shelter with me. Would you like a True Blood? I think I have one more. I'll go get you the vacuum."

"No thank you, I'm still full from a delicious meal I had last night." He jabs. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes. I had some strange dreams. I can't really explain them. They were mostly just a jumble of emotions, could you make any of it out?" I blink innocently.

He stares at me grimly. "How's your wrist?"

"Fine thanks. I hope you were comfortable. You didn't say, did you rest well?"

"I died completely if that's what you mean."

"Glad to hear it." I smile too sweetly and he humphs at my zing. Game one, to Sookie, but the match ain't over, not by a long shot.

I retreat to the kitchen to heat him a blood and start some coffee for me. I'm sure this is going to be another long night, but happily for me, it'll have to wait until after work. As the machines do their thing I hustle out to the laundry where I change into a freshly washed Merlotte's uniform and grab the mini vac. When I return to the kitchen, he is standing there taking up space and spreading dust. I hand him the vac and he holds it by the end as if it might bite him.

"Well, c'mon. Vacuum off. I'm not going to have your dirt spreading all over the house just because you failed to prepare a shelter."

He stares suspiciously at the vacuum. Apparently men are all the same, no matter how old or dead they may be.

"Fine, give me your shirt and pants, I'll wash them while you go take a shower."  
Silent, He strips off. I take his clothes and hand him his blood as he makes his way back to the bathroom.

Once he's out of sight, I sigh and start his laundry. I put it on quick wash, so we can hurry and get out of here. I'm due at Merlotte's in two hours and I don't intend to be late for one of the few partial shifts I actually get to work.

Finished with my tasks, I grab myself some coffee and start on a quick two egg breakfast with steak and toast. I know its backwards, but I just got up.

Eric stalks back into the kitchen, clean and looking delicious in a towel wrapped just around his waist. It should be illegal for such a stubborn, infuriating man to look that good. I plate my eggs and steak as the washing machine beeps. I leave the kitchen to move his jeans and tee to the dryer, throw in a bounce sheet for softness and return to the kitchen. Eric sits at the table in splendor watching me quietly.

"You feel mistreated?"

Here we go, game two. "Yes." I reveal no emotion, casually taking a bite of toast.

"You left me to meet the sun."

"Yes." Keep it level, my subconscious coaches me.

"I could have met the final death."

"You did OK for yourself. You don't need me to take care of you." 15-love to Sookie.

"Yet you covered me completely in soil and disguised my resting place to keep me concealed. And now you provide refreshment for me and care for my clothing as if it were your own." 15-all.

"Yes."

"No one has ever done anything like that to me before."

"Like what?"

"Caught me off guard. Usually I am very well prepared." His brow creases. "I thought I was prepared."

"But you weren't?"

"I wasn't prepared for you to shut me out. I put _trust_ in you."

"And I in you." Double fault, my serve.

"What do you mean?"

"You have provided for me."

"Yes."

"Helped me?"

"Yes."

"Protected me?"

"Yes."

"And yet last night, when _I_ was vulnerable, _you_ shut _me_ out."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "Eric, look. I asked you to tell me what was in your heart and you denied me coldly."

"That is not the same. If I had not found shelter, I would not have survived."

"And, Eric, if I cannot find shelter from you, _I_ will not survive. You hurt me last night in more ways than one, deeply. Your constant change toward me makes me feel like I'm stupid to trust you. I am just trying to protect myself."

"I am not your enemy."

"You are not my _only_ enemy. But sometimes I wonder if I should be more afraid of the Fae, the Tartarus, or you. The other two are fierce and can hurt my body, but you - you do ever so much more damage."

"You love me." 15-30 to the Vampire.

"No."

He is surprised. "No?"

"No." I resolve. "You are too dangerous. Like I told you last night before _the_ _incidents_, I cannot give you any more. We can work together, but I cannot allow myself to love you. Not like this, not under duress." 30-30

The dryer beeps, I bring him his clothes and he dresses silently.

"I don't know what you mean, under duress."

"You are constantly on the attack with me. It scares me, it's just too _much_."

"You think I'm a - creepy creepster?"

"What? No. I like you. A lot. I care about you. A lot. But the dream of sharing love with you just can't be allowed to live. I am doing my best to kill it." 40-30 to Sookie.

"Why?"

"You told me you cannot love me. Yet, last night Pam coaxed me back here by saying you would only bond with your life's mate, _only for love_. Still when I try to reach out to you, you turn on me viciously. My spirit just can't take this much turmoil. It's like trying to fight gravity or the ocean!"

"Then don't fight it. Be mine!" Deuce.

"My definition of _yours_ and your definition are two different things, Eric. Our love can't always be couched in only your terms. I cannot be humiliated as a possession. If I am yours, I want you to be mine." Advantage Sookie.

"That's ridiculous. You can't own me. I'm older than you, more powerful." Deuce

"See, that's what I mean, you are dismissively overlooking me. You are older, but I am also very powerful, just inexperienced. Given time I could match you, just like last night when I repelled your influence. But you refuse to see that, you want to control me." Advantage Sookie.

"What you are saying, Sookie, is something I've never heard of. It is not our way. If I treat you as equal, I will be weak before every vampire to see. Be mine and I will make love to you and lavish gifts on you for eternity." Deuce.

"They would think you were weak only for a moment, Eric. I am more than just human. I am _Fae_. I seem to get more so every day. Together, we could be _more_. But if these are your terms, then I must sadly decline. And let me be very clear, with God as my witness, if you ever beat me like that again I _will_ see you to your final death. You will not belittle me." Advantage Sookie.

I clear my plate. He stands from the table, towels in a heap around him on the floor. He watches me, looking for any hint of manipulation or dishonesty. He won't find it. I scoop up the towels and grab my purse.

"Where are you going?" he asks absently.

"To work. I'm due in about thirty minutes."

"You are not leaving. We haven't finished our discussion."

"Oh, great!" I raise my eyes to the heavens. "What else is there to discuss? The ball is in your court. I've done all I can for now, and now I'm needed at work."

"You can't go alone." Deuce.

"Well, then get in the car or call Pam."

"You. Don't. Order. Me." His physical presence begins to swell with power. Advantage Eric

"Eric, seriously. Look at everything you've done to me in the last day, in the last few weeks, and I'm still standing. If you have more ammunition, then lob it over. If not, FALL IN LINE. As of today my heart is unavailable to you until further notice. Do you _really_ want to be the one to take it too far? Do you want to kill us permanently?" Deuce.

He blinks, deflated, considering his options.

"No?" I demand impatiently.

"I'm not sure."

"Finally. Honesty!" I throw my hands up in exasperation. "Well great honking grannies, we have a winner. Thank you for that. Now do you want to think about it in the car, or shall I go alone? Because I'm gonna be late." Advantage Sookie.

"I will drive."

"Great. Lead the way." I sweep my arms forward to the door.

"I was _trying_ to," he mutters belligerently, heading to the car.

Game 2 to Sookie.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hello! So, yeah, um I inserted a chapter (new chapter 3) and being new to all this didn't realize that there's a shortcut to rearrange your story, so...sorry if my mistake screwed up your inbox. For your trouble I offer two new chaps this morning...One inserted at the chapter 3 mark, and the latest one below. Lemme know what you think! **

Eric opens the door and I cross to the porch. Closing the door behind him he pauses.

"Whatcha waiting for?"

"Lover", he implores. I turn around. He looks unsure. I stop, waiting for him to speak. He clenches his jaw. "Sookie, I'm sorry."

"Ok," I cross my arms defensively, waiting for his ace.

"I mean it. Your words and your feelings, the absence of your feelings rather, leave me feeling off balance. I hate this." He growls. "I hate having - feelings. You are right to believe they are dangerous. They expose our weaknesses plainly. I am not- _comfortable_ in this area. But I see now, based on what you said that I have acted as your enemy at times. For this I am truly sorry. I am not your enemy. I am your protector, your provider, your suitor and someday hopefully more." He smiles sheepishly. "I abhor the name enemy, yet, I have earned it." 15- love, Vampire.

"Eric. Please." He is moving into dangerous territory. I want him to stop. I am not ready to let go of my anger.

"Please listen, my lover, please." He reaches out to me and I remember the blonde boy from my dream. I take his hand. He pulls me close. "I can give you all the material things in this world with little or no strain. I can fight battles for you and lay the world at your feet, but you are asking that I bare _myself_ to you, open _myself_ to you in ways I have never done, even as a man. There is a part of me that loves you for awakening this heart. But a far greater part demands I master you to preserve myself." 30-love, Vampire.

I stare at him in wonder, my heart conflicted, looking for a reason to forgive him, yet still afraid.

"I am at war inside myself when it comes to you, so believe me when I say I understand your position. When it comes to this I cannot promise much of what you want, only that when we bond I will use these hands to protect you at all costs. That these hands will never again cause you pain. I will be by your side whenever you call. I will help you when you hurt and laugh with you in joy. I will provide for you above myself and will walk with you always. I know you fear the bond. But when you fear, I will be your refuge. I will remind you that I use these hands for comfort and protection, never for your harm. When you are afraid and don't know what to trust, just trust this. Trust what I do. For every sin my heart commits, my strength will atone. My hands and my word will hold you safe." 40-love, Vampire.

He leans down and kisses me gently, deeply, powerfully conveying all the hidden love, hurt, and need he carries.

I am undone. Tears burst forward and I wrap myself in him.

"Oh Eric, thank you." I kiss his cheeks an give him a watery smile. He chuckles at my display and I giggle. "Thank you for understanding me. I could never ask you to be any less than what you are, but thank you, thank you, for your tenderness." I kiss his lips and he groans pulling me in close.

"Will you forgive me, lover, for my clumsiness?"

"You are not clumsy. We have both been stubborn. Of course I forgive you." I pull him down and kiss his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, chin and mouth. "You are forgiven, too. We still have a long way to go. I still have many concerns about our future, but maybe we can figure it out together?"

"Do not worry, little one, now that we have cleared the air, I think we can come to understand each other. I swore to you by the Day Star that I would not let you down. So far, I have failed in this task, but I intend to honor my oath even if I must start anew every night for eternity."

"Oh, Eric, it's ok. We have forgiven each other, eternity can wait. Let's just focus on getting through the night without hurting each other, ok?"

He smiles, relieved, and picks me up to straddle his waist. He presses my back against the porch post and kisses me again. Deeper, this time. Growling low, his fangs erupt and I melt into him. He his tongue strokes mine. I pour myself into his kiss grazing my tongue on his fangs until a hint of my blood permeates our mouths. He inhales sharply at the tang and pulls back, to pierce me with a greedy expression designed to melt my panties clean away. Mercy.

He places a hand on my neck, turning my head to kiss my jaw, trailing his fangs along my flesh and kissing the secret spot behind my ear. Desire shivers through my body and he reignites our kiss plundering my mouth with his tongue. He presses me into the porch post forcing my body to arch into him. His hands roam greedily up my shirt, pulling it off. I reach into his shirt, aroused by his solid abs. Traveling, my fingers find his nipples and pinch hard, conveying the urgency of my need. He gasps at the sting and shifts me to lay astride his erection. At the feel if his desire heat thunders through me and I roll my hips against him, eliciting a pleased response. Encouraged I lift his shirt and lean over to kiss his perfect chest, swirling my tongue around his most sensitive buds. I blow and roll against him, teasing him, and am rewarded by a hiss. In answer he shreds my bra, places an arm around my back, and shifts me free of the post. I arch backward breasts high and exposed. He purrs in pleasure as I open my eyes to meet his.

"Oh God, Eric, I need you."

"Yes lover, I need you, too."

"Use your mouth on me. Make love to me."

"Mmm." He runs his hand from my neck, down my chest between my breasts, and rests it on my stomach.

"You are beautiful, fairy princess. Just so beautiful."

He cups my breast with his free hand and kisses the other just above the sweet spot.

"Oh, Yes. Yes." He bites my nipple and I wimper, begging for more. Growling hungrily he suckles until my arousal is near it's peak.

"Oh yes. More. Eric. More. I want you." I claw my way back up his body and fold myself across his chest kissing and biting his neck. He fumbles with the front door and bursts his way down the hall to my bed.

Falling down on the bed together, my vampire shreds my shorts and panties in one quick move, flipping me beneath him. His bright eyes captivate, promising much. He releases me and pulls back, raking his gaze over my nakedness. I blush, aroused, and his nostrils flare, registering my scent. Eyes unwavering, he unbuckles his belt, snaps it through the loops, and discards it. My heart pounds. One of these days, when we have more time, I'm going to make him do a full floor show. I my thighs clench just at the thought.

Observing my distress, eyes still pinning me in place, he unbuttons his jeans, his manhood springing free. He's gone commando, as usual. My eyes bulge at his expanse. It's hard to believe he can actually fit. I swear he looks bigger than before. I take a sudden jagged breath, feeling jittery. He smiles, "Don't worry, lover, this is familiar territory, I'll take good care of you."

His gentleness awakens my bravado. "I bet you will. Stop stalling. Unless you're nervous, and need me to reassure you?" I tease playfully, earning a growl.

"I'll show you nervous." His voice rasps low. He seizes me, jerking me across to the edge of the bed, spreading my thighs wide.

I squeak at his quickness. "Get ready lover, for a _profound_ experience."

"Bring it, Sheriff. Show me what you've got."

And he did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally spent, but not satiated, I stretch languorously beside him nuzzling him suggestively as he lay back on my bed.

"Mmm" he purrs.

"Mmm." I answer.

"Make up sex." He murmurs lazily.

"Indeed." I stretch my leg across him and rub my toes down his strong thigh.

"Oh, my naughty princess, are you hoping for more?"

"Always, Viking. I want you to pillage me like a seaside town."

Chuckling in his chest he banters back, "Such language for a noble lady! I thought I just did."

I climb atop him. "Fine then." I stroke his length, breathing deeply. "I want you to ride me like the open sea."

He laughs aloud, popping fang, and growls flipping me to my belly, shoving my knees forward to lift my hips. He wraps my hair tightly about his wrist and pulls firmly, lifting my head to stretch my body taught. "Very well, greedy wench," he intones deeply in my ear, "hold on."

And I did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally satisfied with two knock out orgasms. He snuggles me close and nuzzles my nose. "Have I ridden you well enough, naughty girl?"

"I think so. I am very nearly properly submissive."

"Only nearly?"

"Yes. You may have to take me to task again here in a few moments."

"Mmm" He purrs luxuriantly. "I would certainly love to spend the whole evening making you properly obedient, but aren't you late for work?"

"Work. Crap." I shoot off the bed and he laughs, amused. "Stop laughing at me you, you Bluebeard! You've made me late!"

"_I've_ made you late?" He grins with false injury, "All I did was obey your commands. You ordered me to ride you roughly. So I did. I _always_ obey _my_ mistress. It's rules number three through eight." His eyes twinkle with mirth.

I throw his pants at him. "You are so bad. Don't you dare repeat that."

"Why not? It's true, is it not?" He prowls on all fours across the mattress grabbing me about the waist from behind. I lean into him. He inhales at the back of my neck and messages my breast. "Have you not enjoyed my attentions? Shall I try harder to please my mistress?" He rolls my nipple.

I sigh. "Oh, yes. Yes. No! You vile tempter!" I wriggle free of his grip. "Get dressed. We've got to go."

"But you're so cute running around the room. Just one more time? Then we'll go. I promise."

I turn. Hands on my hips and, acting a full brat. "Fine," my voice dripping sass, "If you can make me squeal, _really_ squeal, get me dressed _in_ _uniform_ and in the door at Merlotte's in 30 minutes, then you can try again." Ha. That'll teach him. Even he has limits, and if not, I still win.

"If I can do it, you have to call me Master for the rest of the night, even at the bar." he wagers, raising the pot.

"I thought we just established that I was in charge here," I whine, giggling.

"You've already issued your commands, Highness. It is up to me to negotiate the terms."

"Very well, Viking, if you can do it, I will call you Master once tonight, in the privacy of this bedroom, when I perform for you a single act of your choice. IF...IF you swear that from this moment on, you will be faithful only to me. And I mean in all things. Total monogamy. In sex. In blood. And Rock and Roll." I add the last, just to cover my bases. If this relationship is ever going to get off the ground, we might as well start here. It's time to fish or cut bait. Put up or shut up. Sink or swim. Do or die. Go hard or go home. And any other idiom I can throw at this thing- Oh my Gosh what in the heck am I offering?

He is silent, eyes shining. He knows I'm testing him. I sincerely hope he doesn't get tricky. Creative, yes. Tricky, no. There's no way in hell I'm drinking his blood tonight.

"You will be mine?"

"Not yet. Maybe never. But _you_ will be _mine_." If we are jumping off this bridge, he has to go first.

I can almost see the ricochet of thoughts pinging through his brain. He's watching me carefully. I hold him steady, this is no time to look wishy-washy.

"Afraid you can't do it? Stakes too high?" He still watches me, silent. We are down several minutes now. "Time's a wastin'."

His expression darkens, alerting my flight instinct and I step backward nervously. "Easy, Eric. I was only-"

He cocks an eyebrow and flexes his pinkie, grinning wolfishly. Oh, Lord, I knew I would pay for that. "Challenge accepted, little girl. I know I can subdue you properly this time."

And he did.

Game, Set, Match - Victory all around.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again, I am so thankful to all who are reading and reviewing. It is super fun to hear your thoughts about Eric and Sookie as they try to make each other see reason. I wonder what you all thought of Eric's promise to be faithful? Do you think he was too hasty? Now that she has his promise, do you think Sookie will agree to be bonded? These are the questions a-swirling in my head... Enjoy...**

Eric drops me in front of the bar at Merlotte's exactly thirty minutes after my challenge. Dizzy, I catch my footing and giggle, grinning up at my Viking. Everyone in the restaurant stares, startled by my dramatic appearance.

Glancing at his watch Eric says, "I believe you are in my debt, Princess."

"Put it on my tab, Vamp." I respond. He answers me with a wink.

"Hey Chere," Sam creases his brow at our exchange, frowning between us. "Are you alright? You're an hour late."

"Hey Sam, yeah, I'm really sorry. As usual, I was detained against my will."

"Hardly," Eric snorts. Sam purses his lips.

"Hush, you. Go sit down. I'm working. Sam I am really sorry."

"It's alright, I was getting worried, but here you are front and center, fresh off the truck, hand delivered." He looks away to pull a beer.

"C'mon Sam, don't be like that. You know how Eric can be. He wouldn't let me come without him."

"You got that right," Eric calls, smirking from a booth in my section. "My Sookie only comes with me."

Everyone looks up from their tables. Maxine Fortenberry swoons. I throw up my shields against their violated, and frankly jealous, thoughts. I roll my eyes, and Sam shakes his head. Hustling over to Eric's table I lay down the law. "You better watch yourself, mister." I hiss. "That kind of talk is not welcome here. It makes me uncomfortable and the last thing I need is to expend all my energy this evening blocking lewd thoughts of me and you from people's minds!"

He glances around the room possessively, taking my hand. "My apologies, Lover. Gods know I don't want you wasting your efforts on these filthy plebeians. I plan to claim all your best work for myself later." He kisses my palm and levels a challenging eye at our onlookers saying loudly, "Return to your meals, voyeurs, and clean up your minds."

"Oh brother," I sigh. "Well that's good enough I guess." I spin on my heel, flip my ponytail and bounce toward the kitchen, feeling light, despite Eric's unpredictable presence out front.

"Girl, you lookin' loose out there!"

"Hi Lafayette. Are you going to needle me, too?"

"Hooka, naw. Mamma just amazed you made that piece of fine looking vampire bring you in. If I had me one like him in my bed, I like to die of starvation."

I grin sheepishly and Lafayette continues, "mmmmhmm. I knew it. You be careful, Sook, it be one thing to let that vampire into your bed, but don't you be lettin' Eric into your heart. Bitch knows he smokin' hot and powerful rich, but he ain't the marryin' kind, you hear?"

"I hear you, Lala, I'm doing my best, but he doesn't make it easy."

"I didn't say it would be easy, baby girl, but Lafayette doesn't want to see you get hurt again. Something tells me Eric won't make it easy to avenge yo' honor, either. You sure you can trust him?"

"Not entirely, but it's getting better. I think he wants to protect me."

"Well, Lafayette don't no nothing about no vampire shit. Don't wanna know, either. You a smart girl, Sookie. You be takin care of yoself, y'hear?"

"I'm trying, L. I'm trying."

I continue back to Sam's office to lock my purse in his desk then head to the bathroom to check my ponytail. Opening the door, I nearly smack directly into Arlene.

"Well, look what the cat drug in. Nice to see you, Sookie." She drawls. "We been running ourselves ragged waiting on you to get here. Where have you been?"

"Hey Arlene, sorry I'm late. I got held up."

"Yeah, well, I'm taking the tips for the tables I worked in your section. Hurry up on out there. Some of us got kids to support."

"Ok, Arlene. Sorry."

She looks squarely at me. "I don't know what's going on with you anymore. Did you come here with that vampire?"

"Well, yeah." Here we go.

"I thought as much. You know Sookie, they're dangerous, eating people and all and lurkin' around in the dark. Ain't nothin holy that needs to stay hidden in the dark."

"Oh, Arlene, please. Eric is fine."

"Oh he is? Well good for you then, you found another safe vampire." She says. "What are the odds? That's some nice jewelry he's given you, I see. You must feel so special, being handcuffed and chained up by Lord Voldemort. Sookie, when you gonna wake up and see that these vampires are wasting you?"

Damn. I forgot about the handcuff. "Arlene, no one has handcuffed me. This isn't what you think. And as for what's happened to me - I don't know what to tell you."

"Perhaps I can help?" Eric's cool voice interrupts our cat chat. "Bar Woman, I can tell you exactly what's happened to Sookie. She has found a community of beings that value her true worth, which is far above that of livestock like you. You would do well to pay her respect, and remember your place, especially in my presence." Arlene puffs herself up, ready to explode, but he deflates her coldly, "Don't you have kids to support? Your tips will not earn themselves."

With an indignant stomp, Arlene scurries back out onto the floor, red hair electrified with righteous anger.

Eric turns to me. "In my haste I neglected to unlock your bracelet. Have you given any thought to its replacement?"

"No, it doesn't really matter to me. For now, I'd just be happy if you would take this thing off. Arlene's already got enough ammunition to keep gossip firing all month."

"It is my pleasure." He snaps the steel between his fingers and releases me from the cuff. "Thank you for wearing it, we can discuss your reward later this evening."

"Well, it's not like I accepted it willingly or anything. I don't want a reward."

"But you wore it still, and I thank you. It was never intended to bring you embarrassment or scrutiny."

"Well, I guess we missed on that front."

"Perhaps."

I kiss his cheek and continue out, freed at last, to tend my tables. Eric follows me shortly and resumes his lounging as I hustle around slinging drinks and burgers, trying to make up for lost time.

A couple of hours pass, and everything settles back to normal, if there is such a thing. Eric motions for another True Blood and I duck behind the bar to find he's just finished our last one.

"Hey Sam, we have any more TB?"

"Uh, yeah," he calls over his shoulder wiping the bar, "It's in the fridge, toward the back on the left."

"Ok." I catch Eric's eye, raising a finger to let him know I'll be back in a minute. He nods minutely, acknowledging me and I disappear down the hall.

Opening the fridge door, I walk in and rummage around in the back looking for a case of blood. It's not here. I dig around a little more and finally find it tucked back on the right side beneath our new cases of Shiner Bock. Heaving the case from the floor, I back out of the fridge, kicking the door shut. Moving forward I sense someone at the end of the hallway before me, waiting anxiously. I look up to see a stranger wearing what looks like black pajamas. He's beautiful, though battle rugged. He meets my eye and smiles in a friendly way, doing his best to compensate for his violent appearance. Startled, I take two steps back to distance myself from my new friend and hit someone else, mind undetected. Strong arms wrap around me and I drop the case of blood, bottles shattering. "No, no!" I struggle to no use, the arms steel bands about my middle.

"Go, go, go!" My black pajamaed friend shouts, no longer looking so friendly. "Jump," he yells desperately.

At the sound of the crash and my cries, Eric rounds the corner fangs bared and seizes black pajamas, bending the steel cuff around his wrist. He lunges for me, desperate, but it is too late. The last thing I see is his horrified face, eyes enraged, as he claws the air to bring me back. Too late, I'm gone again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx  
My senses return and I fall to the floor with a thud. Scrambling back, I scream wildly, "Eric! Eric, I'm here." My captor grabs me by the hair and shakes me. "Shut up," he commands and throws me back against a wall. Winded, I sink down to the ground and try to catch my breath. This teleporting thing takes its toll.

Looking around, I try to absorb as many details as possible, ready to report to Eric when he gets here to drain these a-holes. The room where we've landed seems to be part of an old cabin. The window is boarded up, so I cannot see the terrain, but I can tell its still night. I guess we haven't jumped that far, only to a hunting cabin in the woods like the ones Jason and Hoyt use to hunt deer every season. Sure enough, I spy dusty shotgun shells on the floor under the bed. A door separates my room from another space. I can hear someone talking in the next room.

So far I've seen only three people, fairies probably, three male and one female, plus the talker in the next room. All are wearing the same black pajamas, even the guy Eric grabbed. It must be some type of uniform. I cast my mental net wide to see what I catch. If they're organized enough for uniform, there have to be at least a few more baddies here. As soon as I drop my shields a paralyzing buzz cripples my mind and dizzies my readings, making my stomach lurch. What the hell? Painfully, I slam my shields back into place. What was that? Where is Eric? I close my eyes, willing him to appear.

"Damn it, Lochlan, be careful, she is not to be harmed," Black Pajamas number three, a dark haired fairy grouches at Black Pajamas 2, presumably Lochlan. Crap. Unless there's more than one Lochlan, I might be in a spot of trouble.

"Save it, will you? I nearly got drained by The Northman."

"The Viking was there? I thought he was supposed to be in Shreveport. What happened to Liam?"

"He didn't make the jump?" Lochlan asks.

"Not yet."

"Oh." Lochlan hangs his head. "Then I don't think he will be coming back. The vampire grabbed him right when I took off with her."

Female Black Pajamas gasps and tears fill her eyes. She glares murderously at me. Somehow, I don't think she and I are going to be having any tea parties together. Pity.

"What happened? We have planned this extraction for weeks. Why was he there? It was my understanding that she works under the supervision of a shifter, guarded by Weres."

"Usually yes, but for some reason, on this night he was with her. The blood drinker grounded Liam with a steel cuff. He must not have been able to jump. I'm sorry Naeve."

Female black pajamas covers her mouth in another sorrowful gasp and turns her back. Taking a moment, she composes herself she and clears her throat and smooths her black hair. Contained, she crosses the room and back hands me across the face. The force of her blow knocks my head against the wall and I slump dazed to the floor.

"He knows the cost," she says. "We will rescue him if we can. His spirit has not yet appeared, so he lives, for now. Secure our guest. Make sure she feels the warmth of our hospitality."

"All I have is plastic."

"It is of no matter. You've fucked it up already. Use the zip ties, we will get her something more permanent when we get there. We leave immediately. The subject has shared the blood eater's essence and he claims her. If he is half the vampire of his reputation, he has already begun the hunt." Naeve gave me a disgusted look, then zeroes in on my eyes, "We will have to wait to enjoy her."

"But what if she jumps?"

"Don't be stupid. She's not even halfling."

"But she's the Light Bringer. The Leader wants her."

"She cannot be made whole until she visits Faery. If she is here, she obviously isn't there. So, unless a royal juiced her up, she can't jump. The Leader wants her for more than just her light."

She stands abruptly and leaves the room followed by her nameless colleague.

Lochlan jerks me up from the floor, slamming me on to a metal chair. He zip ties my ankles to the chair legs and binds my hands painfully behind my back. He leans down closely and looks me straight in the eye. I grimace. I thought fairy breath was supposed to smell like cotton candy or Skittles. This guy looks good enough to be on the cover of a romance novel, but he smells like something ate an onion sandwich and died in his mouth. Ick.

"Now, no funny business, hybrid. If our comrade doesn't appear soon, you can bet Naeve will make you pay for any misbehavior. And I don't want your foul, vampire stained blood getting on my chair."

Oh, crap, Naeve? Lochlan and Naeve? Bile rises in my throat, I think I'm going to hurl.

Lochlan chuckles, "Well, I see you've heard of her before. Her reputation often precedes. Did you hear the one about the time we flayed the Lord's Council Messenger? We spent fifty years putting him to death. She wrung every last secret out of him, too. He confessed to everything from espionage to peeing in the pool at the YMCA before we finished him." He laughs heartily.

I blanch, lip curled back in disgust. "Not funny?" he smirks. "Huh. Guess you had to be there. Don't worry, though, she's under strict orders to keep you alive. Or maybe that's a reason to worry. I don't know. Either way, things aren't looking good for our little mixed breed are they? What a shame." He laughs again, huffing his putrid stink all over me.

Fear or no fear, his attitude kind of pisses me off. As he mocks me to my face, I bring my head back and head butt him right in the nose as hard as I can, just like Jason taught me in high school. If they're going to torture me, I figure I might as well get a few good licks in while I can. Blood splatters from his face and stains my white uniform shirt.

"Geeze, Lochlan," I chide, "have you always been such a bleeder? I'm going to have to send you the bill to get this cleaned, you know." My steady voice belies the screaming fear in my chest. I hope Eric is tracking me now.

"Bitch!" Lochlan roars. "I'll beat you myself!" He wipes blood away on his sleeve and lunges toward me, a swirling darkness filling his hand. His power does not pulse with light like a normal fairy, or even a silver light like a fairy in darkness. His power seems to pulse with darkness itself, a reversal of the productive essence the Fae manifest. If fairy light looks like a star, Lochlan is making a black hole.

"Halt." Naeve reenters the room. "Lochlan, you will have to finish your game later, we are commanded to report back."

His power absorbs back into his hand. "I'll be seeing you again, mortal," he hisses.

"Bye, Lochlan. While you're gone, maybe swish with some mouthwash, too? Excellent hygiene is a good way to impress your boss." I smile sweetly and he spits on my shoe. Classy. What a tool.

They leave the door ajar, presumably to keep an eye on me. I hear the talker rhythmically incant a few quiet words and a low gust of negative light puffs through the door. Then I hear nothing. I try lowering my shields again, gently this time, to test the waters. The deafening buzz begins again, and before it gets too strong, I lock my shields again fast. Of course, fairies must have developed some sort of counter intelligence measure against telepathy. They are freezing me out. I wonder if the barrier works both ways.

We must be alone out here, I guess. I've seen enough Bourne movies to understand whats happening here. It's a five member extraction team: Lochlan, Naeve, Liam - sucks to be him right now, Pajamas Number 3, and Talker. They can't mean to kill me outright, they could have accomplished that any time, clearly they've been watching me. They knew about my Were guard, but not about my ability to break Eric's bond. They don't know about my light gift from Niall. They don't know my light has grown, or that I can teleport, or that I rejected Eric's blood - Oh _H-E-double hockey sticks_. I rejected Eric's blood. That's why he's not here yet. He can't track me. I am on my own. I am fucked, and not in the good way.

**A/n: Uh, oh. What now? **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Thank you, thank you, thank you to those of you who are still with this little story. I appreciate your comments so very much. I'm doing my best to build skills as a writer. It's a bumpy road but your thoughts, encouragements, and even constructive criticisms are very helpful. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's like a glass of refreshing Southern Iced Tea - complex and sweet with a strong jolt of lemon (Ok, so not that complex...or sweet). Again, most characters aren't mine. I'm just taking them for a ride. **

What am I going to do? Gran always said we Stackhouse women were strong. A strong Southern woman does whatever is necessary.

Eric is right, I would be safer if I had his blood in me. Then, at least he can help me when I get kidnapped. _When_ I get kidnapped, not _if_. In these modern times I guess a girl needs a tall glass of overprotective vampire blood to ward off enemies. Pepper spray is so twentieth century.

I must be living too fast. Maybe I should go to church next week. No. Maybe I'll just ask for some of Eric's blood. Stackhouse women do what is necessary. I just hope he won't gloat too much.

I must focus. I've got to get myself out of this mess. If I let them take me away or get killed, Eric will never let me live it down. God knows that vampire is insufferable enough to somehow summon me from the grave just to say I told you so. I can't allow this to happen. I also don't want to die. I'll have to teleport.

Looking around the room I see little that can help me. I don't know the extent of my captors' power, or what they are willing to do to keep me around. They took an awful big risk kidnapping me at night from Merlotte's. They must have planned to move fast. If there are only five of them, then they must want to take me to a more secure location. If they plan to carry me to Faery or some other place I've never heard of, I'll have to make my jump before they come back.

My stomach tightens. I wish Eric was here. What would he do? First, he would tell me to calm down. I take a deep breath. I refuse my fear. Next, Eric would try to find an advantage. It's time to think.

I can only assume that these Fairies are sent by the dark faction that serves this Tartarus character. Niall seemed to think they are pretty bad news, and I already know Lochlan and Neave are top notch among sadists when it comes to violence. However, they are in the dark about some pretty big events. They don't know about my light and they don't know about the blood.

I'm going to have to learn to teleport, but how? I doubt I can talk them into giving me a sound spanking. I could wait until they start to go to work on me, using the pain to focus, but what if it fails? I'll be weakened and unable to jump. Waiting is too big a risk. I'm just going to have to teach myself now and be ready for an opportunity.

Not sure where to begin, I decide to concentrate on moving across the room and back at first. I call my light, testing it. It responds a little too enthusiastically to my emotional state, zapping my metal chair with electricity. The jolt knocks me over. Ouch.

Ok. Now that I know the juice is there, I just have to make it flow the right way. I relax my shoulders. I close my eyes and call my light. My stomach does a flip-flop. When I open my eyes I'm still in the same spot on the ground, except my chair is turned around toward the window. Well, I guess that's progress.

Encouraged, I try again, pulsing my light as I focus on the end point. I land back upright. _Come_ _on_.

Now I'm ready to get serious. I can't practice all day. I take a deep breath. I summon and hold my light. I block out all senses, imagining myself on the other side of the room. I see myself beneath the window. I want to be beneath the window. Beneath the window is the only place for me. My light warms within me. I release it in a stream. I feel like my stomach is turning inside out. I open my eyes.

Right on the money. Yes. Quickly, I refocus my mind's energy flow and arrive, chair and all, back on my original spot. Excited, I do a gleeful jiggle which unfortunately causes my chair to topple backwards again, knocking the wind from my lungs a second time.

The noise from my fall alerts Lochlan who barges in the door, and stares down at me. "You must think we are pretty stupid," he sneers. "Did you really think you would be left to your own devices? Thanks for telling us what we wanted to know. Wave hello to the camera." I lose feeling in my feet as he waves at the light fixture. "So, you've learned to jump. My Lord will be interested to hear that. Your light must have strengthened considerably." I say nothing, angry at myself for revealing as much as I already have.

Lochlan laughs. "Not so chatty now, are we?," he gloats. Lochlan keeps an eye on me as he crosses the room. He opens a tactical bag. "I knew I should have just dug for these in the first place. Ahh, found them," he says and turns toward me. "And for our little jumping bean we have a set of lovely steel bracelets." He produces a set of handcuffs dangling them from his forefinger. He advances toward me, then reaches around to secure the cuffs to my hands.

I focus and jump quickly, moving again to the other side of the room. He missed. He spins around, angrily shouts, and lunges for me. I jump back to the other side of the room. He slams into a chest of drawers and falls to one knee as I fade. Missed again. Rising, he snarls, ready to do some real damage. I gather my light just as a ball of elastic dark matter explodes smoldering above my shoulder. My ears pop from the suction. Lochlan hit me with a warning shot. _What an a-hole._ It's now or never.

He paces before me, power swirling in his hands, ready to anticipate my move. I stare back, my eyes defiant. I can't back down now. My mind is sharp, I see my destination clearly, hopefully I don't miss. Lochaln's eyes widen, and he calls out, "Neave! She's gonna go!"

My mind cries out for my light. Now. Now. Now. Now. Neave rounds the corner and leaps at me, sharp silver teeth bared. Pain slices through my arm and I fade, throwing all hope into a vision of my vampire.

Xxxxxxxx

Reality slams into me with the rush of a breaking wave. My chair flips upside down. I fall again, a tangle of arms and legs. Pain explodes in several places over my body. Neave makes the jump with me, biting every inch of flesh she can grab. Screaming out in pain and fear, I open my eyes to a crowd of amazed onlookers. I hear growls and a roar. Shouting ensues. I am shuffled back and forth. The painful grip of teeth is forcefully removed from my leg. Neave flings expletives then falls silent. Commotion continues. Somewhere nearby Ginger screams.

My sight regains definition. I see a snarling vampire crouched aggressively over me, blue eyes blazing, fangs bared. A ring of open space isolates us from the crowd. Fangbangers and fanged-out vampires, alike, cower under Eric's rage as Pam restrains a cuffed and chained Neave.

Pam rounds on the vampires of Area Five. "Glamor them," she commands. "Then get the fuck out. We are closed." Vampires zip through the room, cleansing the memories of human onlookers. The bar begins to clear.

Pam holds a violent Neave roughly by a pair of handcuffs and a fistful of long black hair. A steel chain wraps around her torso, fastened with an iron lock. Pam defers to Eric. "Master?"

"Take her to the basement. Contain her and start interrogating. When she gets out of line, cut off a finger. Keep her alive if you can."

"Gladly." She forces Neave into a bow and retreats, eager to start her work.

"Oh, and Pam," he calls her back.

"Yes, Master?"

"Knock her teeth out before you get started."

She beams lovingly at him. "You take such good care of me."

He tilts his head and nods with an indulgent smile, "Move along."

My hands hurt. My body aches. As the immediate threat passes, my vampire's head swivels downward to me, eyes softening at the sound of my whimper. He kneels beside me and snaps my restraints, cradling my head. "Shhh, little one," he comforts, "you are safe."

"Eric?" I call out weakly.

"Yes, lover. I am here."

"My Eric," I whisper, feeling weak. "I found you. "

"Yes, little one. You found me. Now stay with me, Sookie. Try to stay awake." He shakes me gently.

"I found you. I knew it. Eric." His name perishes in a sigh as I slip from consciousness into oblivion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I open my eyes. The room is black. I listen. The room is silent. I open my shields. Nothing. There is a bed. I roll over. It hurts. I groan but my voice is too loud. Something's there. I'm not alone. I open my eyes again. Now I see more. There is a clock, and a person is in bed with me. The clock reads 5 pm. I reach out. My hand finds the cold, hard chest of my vampire. I am safe. I breathe and close my eyes again.

To tired to move, and in too much pain to get up, I lie still waiting for Eric to rise. The bed is large and comfortable. We are at his house. His day chamber bedroom is cavernous. In the dark I cannot make out the far walls. By the glow of the clock I can see that we are resting in his California king sized four poster bed. On the wall next to Eric's side, I see the doorway that leads to his custom closet. Beyond that, I remember, is the bathroom equipped with a large jacuzzi tub and quadruple head shower. He also keeps a steam room and sauna, which along with the enormous vanity, makes his master bathroom bigger than my kitchen.

His home is immense. It has five bedrooms between the ground level and second floor plus his protected day chamber underground. Just inside his double front door he has a library, two stories high, with floor to ceiling windows on one side. Don't ask me why a vampire needs windows in his library. Why does he need an alarm clock? The cherry wood shelves in the library are full of first editions, many signed by the authors. Considering how long he has collected books and how many authors he has known over the years, I'm sure more than one librarian would give her two front teeth to get in there.

Everything in Eric's house is like him, large and well appointed. Even his kitchen has updated appliances and an always full pantry. His furniture is tasteful, traditional, and masculine. He has creams and ivories, browns and taupes. Natural materials are everywhere, exposed beams and limestone, hard woods, marble, iron, leather, and even an occasional animal skin.

The elevator to his day chamber is cleverly hidden behind a large oil painting in the living room. It is an air-tight car which requires a code to get in and a separate code to get out. It descends quietly to a marble floored ante-room decorated with a mirror and a round accent table always adorned with fresh flowers. The entryway leads through another set of double doors to a common area with a bar, entertainment system, mini kitchen, dining table, and a fireplace. Two hallways extend from the rear corners of the room leading to Eric's bedroom, his office, and some other rooms. I have not seen them all. The chamber has a rear escape which exits from his downstairs office through a tunnel to the pool house. The elevator and the tunnel are the two entries I know about, though I suspect there is at least one more. What can I say? He's the Eagle Scout of vampires, always prepared.

Beside me, I feel Eric begin to stir. He turns his head, his blue eyes alight, even in the dark. We still have an hour or so until sunset.

"Hello there, little one," he says.

"Hi."

He sits up and switches on the light. Moving closer he pulls the sheet off me. I shrink from the sudden loss of my security. "Relax. Let me see your injuries." He rolls me to my back and takes a hard look at the damage. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"You teleported to the stage at Fangtasia. When you arrived, you landed too close to the edge and your chair toppled over. That, coupled with the bites and other bruises you received at the hands of the fairy Neave, left you worse for the wear."

"You didn't give me blood?"

"No."

"What's wrong with me? My arm hurts, and I couldn't tell in the dark, but I think I must have landed on my knee."

"Your shoulder was dislocated. Your forearm may have a fracture. You have several deep bite marks on your legs and arms and even a few on your stomach. Your knee is swollen, presumably from the fall, but I cannot be sure."

"And my face?"

He places a gentle hand on my cheek. "Beautiful as ever, but you have some bruising and a swollen lip. Did they strike you?"

I bite my tongue to hold back tears. "Yes, but I paid them back for that."

"Oh?"

"I head butted Lochlan in the nose. I may have broken it. He bled on me."

Eric laughs. "Is that so? Well, you are a mighty shield maiden after all."

"Not that mighty, I ran as fast as I could."

"A good warrior knows when to retreat. You did well, little one. You have made me proud."

"Hmmph, thanks." I say, "A fat lot of good it did. I still got the crap kicked out of me."

"Badges of honor. You proved yourself brave in the face of danger. You came back to me alive."

"I realized when they took me that you couldn't get to me because I had rejected your blood. I guess that was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"You got away."

"Yes, but I was lucky. It could just as easily have gone the other way."

"True."

"I'm sorry, Eric." My tears start to fall. "Please forgive me."

"Lover, we have already resolved this. You are forgiven."

Overwhelmed by tension and terror, I weep. Tears run backward, down into my ears. Eric strokes my hair, wipes my tears and licks them from his fingers. "Lover, what is wrong? You are safe. Should I have healed you?"

I heave a breath. "No, I'm fine." I gulp some more air and confess, "I was just so scared. I forgot at first that you couldn't find me. It would have served me right if they had been able to take me."

"Take you where?"

"I'm not sure. They didn't know I had expelled your blood. They didn't think I could teleport. That's why they didn't ground me right away. They were going to take me somewhere else. They said the leader wanted me. I was lucky to get away. They almost stopped me."

"You performed well. Listen to me. No one else will harm you."

He comforts me gently as I cry, smoothing my hair, and looking generally like he'd rather be anywhere else. I sniffle. "Eric?"

"Yes, Lover?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

I take a deep breath, shying away from his eyes. "Well, under the circumstances, I would like to take some of your blood."

"Are you sure? It will let me feel you again. I cannot stop that."

"Yes, I've thought about it and I'm sure. Will you let me?"

He kisses me gently. "Yes, lover. What's mine is yours. All you ever need to do is ask." He bites his wrist and offers it to me. Considering my state of exhaustion, I surprise myself at the strength with which I pull blood from his veins. It is cool. It rolls pleasantly across my tongue. The rich flavor tastes of power. The savory liquid gives a testament to his strength and age. As I drink, his blood takes effect. I feel wild desire. I want to chase an adrenaline rush. My body responds to Eric's healing. It isn't long before my pain begins to disappear.

As he pulls his wrist away, the last of my injuries resolve. My arm feels better. My knee stops throbbing. Warmth spreads through my body. I open my eyes. He watches me, waiting. I sit up slowly, testing my body. It's all better now. I look up. Our eyes lock. My body recognizes its mate. I inhale sharply, senses heightened by Eric's blood. He smells of fresh linen and sandalwood, male arousal and strength. I release my breath with a hitch and he responds, eyes darkening.

"I feel you." He says, savoring our rekindled connection.

"I don't think so, _pet_." I smirk, "But you will."

His eyes widen minutely, amused and challenged. I throw myself into his arms and claim his mouth. Kissing him deeply, I plunge my tongue forward stunning him with my aggression. He moans into my mouth placing one hand at back of my head and wrapping the other arm around my waist. Breaking away he growls as I drop tiny kisses across his jawline, down his neck, and nip at his collar bone. I straddle his lap and run my hands up his bare chest. Pushing him down on the bed, I grind my hips suggestively on his growing arousal.

He reaches for my shirt to remove it, but I catch his hand. I shake my head and pin his arms above him. "No, no, pet. You are mine." I grind my hips into him again and press my hands against his chest. "Be good, little boy, I don't want to have to punish you. Now lay back and be quiet." I settle my eyes toward his, grinning wickedly. He chuckles in his chest and I descend further, licking his flat nipples until they stand tight, ready for my pleasure. He hisses as I pepper his chest and abs with feather light kisses.

"Lover." He pleads.

"I said silence, pet." And I punish him with a light nip to his flesh. He laughs, and falls silent.

I descend lower to the line of his boxer shorts where I stroke his length through the silk fabric. He raises his hips to my touch and I trail a finger lightly through the fly, teasing him. I withdraw my hand and he growls, earning rougher bite to his inner thigh.

His body grows tense. I bury my face near his gracious plenty, stroking him with my nose. He squirms slightly and I decide to push him further. I look into his eyes. Then I catch the waistband of his boxers with my teeth. I tug slowly downward to release him. His eyes glow as I drag the material from him.

I stand back at the edge of the bed and objectify him like a predator. He gazes obediently, arms raised, exposing his magnificent body to my eyes. He is gorgeous. Because I am cruel, I keep on my tee shirt and panties. I climb back on top to sit astride him. I lean forward, grab his hands, and kiss him again. He raises his arms higher on the bed which pulls me close, deepening our kiss. I rock against him and move to nibble his neck, ready to start again.

Releasing his hands I glide lower, dragging my hair across his chest, down his stomach where I come to a stop. I kiss his belly button and rest my cheek on his abdomen, blowing air across his need. He hisses and I take his head into my mouth. I suck powerfully sparing him nothing. His hips jerk forward and he grunts. My hands grasp his thighs. His hands grab my hair. I draw him further in and he tightens his grip pressing me downward. I resist him, not ready to release control. Rising, I remove his hands and scold with a smirk, "I said no, pet. You aren't being very good. You know."

His eyes blaze, "That is because I am no one's pet, little girl." He pulls me upward and bares his fangs to me. Feeling brazen, I lick the points. He inhales sharply. He rolls me beneath him and growls, brooding down at me. "You are taking a risk little one."

"Am I?"

"I can feel your insolence. I will have to rein you in."

"Rein me in?"

"Mmmm"

"How so?"

"Well, first I will kiss you until you beg for my touch. Then I will touch you until you beg for release. I will lick you and kiss until you weep in confession, then I will bring you once."

"Is that all?"

"No. Once you have found your first release, I will enter you. You will thank me as I bring you again, and again, and again. You will cry to me for mercy, but you will not receive it. You will find only more pleasure. You will beg to please me, but I will not allow it until I have ridden you to exhaustion. Then I will take my release from you. When I finish with you, you will sleep satiated, and upon waking you will think twice before you trifle with me again."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes, lover, I know it. And so will you when you wake worn and sore. If I have not yet risen you will use the time to rest and prepare, because if you haven't learned your lesson, I will to do it again tomorrow night. And the next night, and the next until you learn to show me respect."

"You're going to try to fuck me into submission?"

"I'm half way there already, but I am prepared to go the distance."

"Just who do you think you are?"

He clasps my hands in his and raises them far above my head. He stretches my body taut with his height and presses his weight into me. He leans his head down, mouth close to my ear. He speaks, voice low, protecting the secret he shares, "My dear, I know exactly who and what I am to you. You know it, too, though you pretend otherwise. We are merely waiting for the inevitable. We wait until the day you commit yourself to me, as I have already done for you. I will wait patiently for your surrender, but you will not toy with me along the way. Is that clear?"

Not sure what to say, I simply offer a small, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Eric." I can't catch my breath.

He chuckles indulgently, "Close enough." He waits for a moment, then grins wickedly. "You know, on second thought-" He shifts to restrain both my hands in one of his. "I know exactly what you deserve." I squirm, unsure of his intent. I pull against him. He straddles my legs trapping me. Then he attacks, tickling my sides.

I screech with laughter, struggling with all my might to escape. He doesn't relent, but by twisting I manage to free my leg and roll partially away from him. He slides alongside me, then crisscrosses his arms around me from behind. He digs his thumbs into my hipbones causing me to jerk spasmodically. That is my most hated spot.

"No." I shout, "Oh, no! Please stop!" He has me coughing fits of laughter at his abuse. He growls, pleased at my reactions and digs in again. I screech.

"Eric! Please," I gasp.

"Do you want mercy?"

"Please!" I struggle.

"Say it. Say you want mercy."

"No. Never."

He digs his thumbs into my hips again.

"Oh, God, not there! I'm gonna pee."

"I'll let you go free if you beg for mercy and promise to behave." He pauses, holding me tightly as I gasp for breath. I struggle to escape again, then try to jump, but my light flickers.

"Oh, you naughty fairy. Trying to jump away from me? I'll teach you." He gathers me into his lap and starts his assault anew, fingers tripping up and down my sides, tickling me at vamp speed until I wail for mercy.

"Ok. Ok. Mercy. Mercy! Eric, mercy." I'm struggling for breath, exhausted by his treatment.

"And?" He raises his hand threateningly, claws poised to begin again.

"No! Please! Mercy, mercy, mercy."

"And?"

"I'll be good." I laugh nervously. "I will. I'll be good," I pledge. He hasn't reduced his grip.

"Hmmm." He purses his lips and squints his eyes doubtfully. "I'm not sure I believe you." His hand dives again to my hip.

I jump and squeal, trying to avoid him. "No! Mercy, please. Please. I'll be good. I swear. I'm sorry. Please."

"You won't try to tease me?"

"No." I shake my head.

"You won't try to jump away from me?"

"No. No," my voice is hoarse from laughter.

"You will behave yourself?"

"No, no." I pant as I struggle to regain my composure.

He raises an eyebrow and a tickling hand. "No?"

"I mean yes! Yes, I will behave myself."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Very well." He holds me still until I relax. Then he releases my hands and lovingly smoothes my hair behind my ear. He kisses me deeply. When he pulls away I gaze up at him, still breathless. He looks down at me affectionately, fangs elongated. My heart constricts. I feel tears start to rise and he releases me. He rolls to his side and pulls me close.

"Shhh, Little one, hush. You are safe now."

My tears continue. I am safe now. Am I safe now? I sigh deeply. I am safe. My heart feels like it might burst. I stroke his strong bicep. "Eric?"

"Yes, lover?" His finger traces my jawline.

"Make love to me. Please."

He kisses the top of my head, hand sliding across my curves. "It would be my pleasure."

I snuggle next to him, feeling shy and vulnerable. Sensing my emotions, he smoothly strokes my thigh, then pulls my knee up over his hip. He lifts my chin with a finger. His eyes are gentle. His lips descend. He kisses me reverently. I melt into his embrace. Carefully he moves me to my back. I wrap my legs around him pulling him close, drawing comfort from his size and strength.

Supporting his weight on one elbow, he is gentle and thorough with his touch. He slides his hand across my stomach and up my side. He removes my tee shirt, tossing it away quietly. His firm touch releases the emotional tension I carry from the night before and I moan, needy for more. He grasps my breasts with his fingers and mouth kissing, biting and teasing them generously. I whimper, the slow burn he has kindled in my belly is beginning to spread.

He kisses my flesh, leaving behind tiny flames. They fade to ice. I need to feel him inside me. He claims my mouth again and I open freely to his kiss. My legs tighten around his hips. I arch forward, searching for his body.

"Eric, please."

"Look at me, lover." I open my eyes. He sees me. All my need, my hurt, my fear is naked to him. I could not hide it if I tried. I feel afraid and close my eyes again. "No." He says grasping my chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Don't hide from me. Look at me." I summon my courage and look again. He smiles and says, "You are indeed a mighty Valkyrie. The world has yet to see one such as you. It is my privilege to have discovered your true nature first." I blink, and offer him a shy smile. He kisses me again. I lose my breath at the sensation, skin to skin. I wrap myself, arms and legs, tightly around him. I bury my face in his neck and kiss him with affection, reveling in the glory of his attentions. He circles an arm around me, placing a hand under my buttocks to angle my hips. He draws his length against my core. I quiver in his arms, awakened by the friction he's produced through my cotton panties.

"Oh, yes."

"Mmmmm" he responds. He places two fingers on my hips and snaps the material at the strings, discarding my panties. I am now fully exposed to him. He settles his weight, inserting his head just inside me. I lift my hips and he slides comfortably home. I sigh at the fullness and inhale a cleansing breath as he starts to move, gently at first, building a steady rhythm.

"You are divine, lover."

"Oh, Eric. You feel so good. Oh, yes. Thank you." I whisper.

"Don't thank me yet. I've barely gotten started." He pulls out abruptly and I pout. Working his way downward, he kisses every inch of my flesh. He pinches, kisses and palms my breasts. He nips my belly button and I yelp from the electric sensation it brings. He descends lower, nosing through my curls. I squirm, self conscious from his invasion. He grabs my thighs firmly and spreads them looking up at me. "Watch me lover. And keep still." I stare down at him. The pure eroticism of watching him lick nearly sends me over the edge.

"Breathe, lover. I want to make sure you enjoy this." I release my breath and gasp as he parts my folds. He plunges his tongue deep inside me. I nearly leap off the bed from the rasp of his velvet tongue, causing him to clasp an arm tightly across my hips to hold me in place. I fist the sheets tightly and moan as he fills me with his tongue, my juices flowing freely into his mouth. My breath is erratic, my heart hammers against my chest. I cry out, abandoned completely to him. I have no defense. His shoulders wedge my thighs open and he holds me firmly still.

"Oh, God, oh, God. Please. " I quickly move beyond coherent utterance. Without warning he replaces his tongue with two strong fingers reaching up toward my secret spot inside. He licks the length of my core and swirls his tongue on my clit. He nips and sucks my sensitive nerves and I explode, body arching high against his restraining arm.

As I cry roughly, body convulsing, he plunges his length inside stretching me fully against the powerful constriction of my orgasm. I yelp loudly as his sudden entrance brings me another shattering release. He strokes, firm inside of me. My walls flutter, legs wrapped tight around his back. He grips my knee and brings it forward pushing my leg over his shoulder. He thrusts deeper and I moan, trying my best to keep up with him. He moves forcefully now, approaching vamp speed.

"Yes, please. More, Eric. More."

He pushes harder and I lose my words again. Shifting he releases my leg from his shoulder and hooks his elbows under both of my knees, pulling me in higher and closer. His eyes blaze into mine. Fangs exposed, he looks feral. I squeeze my thighs to capture him and he growls. Leaning closely over me, he places an elbow above my shoulder to pin me into place and uses the other arm to open my leg wider. He kisses me fiercely.

"Your blush is wanton, lover. Come with me," he says. He releases my leg then reaches between us stroking me in circles with his thumb. I whimper and stiffen. "Are you ready?"

I nod and he commands, "Come for me, baby, come hard. Now." He sinks his fangs into my neck. I see a rush of red. My body riots. I shriek, constrict, and shudder under him. My hands grasp for him, nails digging into his back. I cling to him. He pumps hard a few more times. Then he comes, cursing in a language I've never heard as his orgasm hits him fast and hard. Finished, he collapses on me stroking slower now, returning to earth.

We lay there for some time, still joined. I never want to move. Minutes pass, or maybe hours. I'm not sure.

"Eric?"

"Yes?" He responds lazily, head on my shoulder.

"You know I love your body, right?"

"Of course," he responds.

"It truly is wonderful but,-"

He senses my trepidation. "But what?" He raises to an elbow with a concerned expression.

"But you weigh a ton. I can't breathe." I croak.

"Is that so?" He teases in mock injury, pressing down on me harder.

"Oh, no, ouch, I'm sorry. I was wrong. You weigh two tons. Please. Move."

Laughing he rolls to the side and I groan, air rushing back into my lungs. "I wish I was strong enough to hold you like that for longer, but I was starting to see stars."

"That is ok, lover." He kisses my hand. "We must get up anyway. Full dark has fallen and we have work to do."

"Work?" I whine. "But I'm all worn out. You said you'd let me sleep."

"I said I would bring you at least four times until you begged me for mercy. You asked me to love you gently, so that's what I did. Though you did deserve to be taught a lesson. Don't tempt me to tickle you again." We smile at each other. He taps my nose and I watch, appreciative, as he gets up to start another night.

It's funny how he never worries about tempting me, but I guess that's one of the luxurious features of egomania.

**a/n: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
